Room 17
by MizuMizu
Summary: Gaara lives in a apartment complex for the mentally unstable, Hinata starts volunteering. Can Hinata get Gaara back on the right track? Will Gaara accept Hinata’s help, and how will her familie react? HinataXGaara
1. Chapter 1

elendramearRoom 17

Gaara lives in an apartment complex for the mentally unstable, Hinata starts volunteering. Can Hinata get Gaara back on the right track? Will Gaara except Hinata's help? Hinata Gaara.

A/N elendramear made a really cute drawing based on this story, if you want to see it, enter her name in google and go to her site! end A/N

_Knock knock_ Gaara heard someone knocking on the door of his small apartment, he ignored it. The person at the door would usually disappear and he would be left alone again, but this wasn't usually. The door opened.

Gaara prepared himself to tell the person to beat it and yelling he wants to be left alone, but when he looked at the girl he couldn't, he just couldn't. This girl was different then the others that knocked on his door. Her empty lavender eyes looking away

"I-I'm s-sorry it-it's just t-that I-I I'm supposed to c-clean this a-apartment" she whispered playing with her finger nervously.

Hinata remembered what the other girls told her when she started this volunteering job

_Flashback_

"Oh and a little piece of advice, don't enter room 17" a girl with pink hair told her

Hinata looked at her list and her eyes stopped when she reached number 17 'Gaara. Multiple personality syndrome'

"B-but doesn't h-he need help" Hinata asked "I-I mean it says he can't walk, he n-need help"

"I'm just giving you advice, you don't have to listen" the pink haired girl said "oops I need to go, good luck"

_End flashback_

Gaara looked at the girl quickly deciding what he should do; he just ignored her and turned his wheelchair around.

Hinata saw the boy her age placing his back towards her. She decided she could come in. and she walked in to the room, everything was a mess there was dust everywhere and it even smelled dusty. She slowly walked to the window keeping an eye on the boy who didn't react. She opened a window and let the wind blow some fresh air in the room.

"Ehm .. I-is there s-somewhere you d-don't want m-me to go?" she whispered and Gaara proceeded to ignore her, but she didn't mind. Secretly she liked it like that, she could do her job without having to make small talk, and she didn't really like small talk.

'This is going to take multiple hours, I hope he doesn't mind if I put some music in the stereo' Hinata thought.

"D-do you mind if I put some music on?" she whispered

'I just hope it's not something horrible and girly' Gaara thought and decided to throw something towards the stereo if he didn't like it. But when the music started it was nice… almost beautiful, there weren't any shouting voices but just instruments.

Hinata noticed a change in the boy not anything big, but just he looked a bit more relaxed.

'He seems to like it, that's nice because most people think it is boring' she thought.

And she walked towards the kitchen and opened the window there.

'I'll start in the kitchen' Hinata decided. And started cleaning the dishes, cleaning the cabinets and slowly but surely the kitchen got cleaner and cleaner.

Meanwhile Gaara was drawing on his art block, Hinata noticed that he was drawing because of the sketching sounds, but she decided to let the boy draw. If he didn't want to react at what she was saying, he surly didn't want her to see his drawings.

When his kitchen was all clean she walked on to the room closest to where Gaara was sitting. She wanted to see what he was drawing but when she looked up she saw that his pencils were all broken and short.

'I'll buy him some new ones, maybe he'll open up a little if I give him new ones' she thought and she walked in the bedroom. This room was even worse then the kitchen. It was totally dark, it smelled like old socks and there were clothes all around.

She walked towards the curtains and opened them up, and opened the window.

"Gaara-san. D-do you mind if I wash y-your clothes" she asked. And again no answer. She decided that if he didn't say anything it means that it's ok and she started grabbing the clothing of the floor and placed them in a basket, and she walked outside the door.

"D-do you want me to stop the m-music" and no reply, she smiled and went to the launderette. She remembered the pink haired girl telling her that she could bring the laundry to the launderette on the 2e floor, so Hinata went and placed Gaara's bunch of torn jeans, black t-shirts and even underwear in the machine. And she walked back to room nr 17. And went back towards Gaara's room, were she cleaned the last bits of the room and she cleaned the bathroom. Now there was only one room left. And Hinata worked for an hour on the room.

"I'm going to the s-shop Gaara-san, I'll make you dinner, if you want m-me too" Gaara didn't reply and Hinata left to the shop were she bumped into the pink haired girl.

"Hello Hinata-chan, I'm Sakura remember so how is it going?"

"Hello, Sakura-chan, everything i-is fine, b-but I have to hurry, I promised Gaara-san t-that I'll make him d-dinner" and Hinata hurried on. Sakura's eyes opened wider shook her head and went on with her job.

Hinata bought some new pencils, and dinner. She went to pick up the laundry and went back to nr 17.

"I-I'm back Gaara-san" she said and started folding the clothes and put them back in his closet. And started cooking. When the dish was finished she stopped the music and brought Gaara his dinner.

"I-I hope you like it" she whispered, and they started eating. It was a really nice dinner. Gaara thought so too although he didn't say so.

When they were finished Hinata cleaned the dishes.

"I'm going Gaara-san, I-I bought you something" and she walked towards Gaara placed the new pencils on this lap, bowed

"I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered. And closed the door

Gaara noticed the expensive brand of the pencils, as well that Hinata-chan stuttered a lot less then she did when she just came in.

He might start to like the girl, and he started to draw with his new pencils.

Hinata walked home, volunteering was very hard work. But she felt good about doing it, and she really thought she could help Gaara-san.

A/N

Well I hope you liked it, the first chapter is always a bit hard to make, so I really hope that it wasn't bad. Please review.

Cheers,

MizuMizu


	2. Chapter 2

Room 17

A/N Hi! I really want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter! And I want to apologize in advance: I normally update rather quickly (multiple times a week) but this week I have a test week for which I have to study, a lot. This will result in me not updating as quick as I normally do. I'm really sorry!

Oh and I'm going to put thoughts in _this_ instead of 'this'

Chapter 2.

"Gaara-kun…" Mr. Inumi said looking at Gaara's art block

_Normally his drawings are a lot more … disturbing _he thought looking at some previous pages and then again at the latest one.

"What" Gaara replied annoyed, he hated his stupid psychiatrist, he hated being forced to go one every two days and most of all he hated that he was forced to let the man see his drawings.

"Well, this drawing" Mr. Inumi said, ignoring the boys death glare, he was used to Gaara's violent behaviour but felt like he was improving, slowly but surly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Here have a cookie" Inumi offered

Gaara pushed the plate away, but did so with more force then necessary causing Inumi to loose balance and falling of his chair.

_Oh, I forgot _and Inumi got up again pushing his glasses back up his nose

"Why don't you tell me what inspired you to draw this picture"

"None of your business"

"Ok… Who is the girl?"

"None of your business"

"How do you know her?"

"None of your business"

"What is she doing in your kitchen?" Inumi kept on asking, although he knew that Gaara wasn't planning on telling him.

"None of your business"

"Is she the one who gave you your new pencils?"

"How do you know about that?"

_Bingo_

"I can see because the lines are lighter and smaller than your others. But she did give you your pencils?"

"None of your business"

_This is going to be a very long session_ Inumi thought. It was always like this with Gaara, right on the moment you think you've convinced him to open up, he shuts down again.

Gaara was Izumi's most difficult patient closely followed by Uchiha Sasuke. Both boys still in their early teens, but both so unwilling to receive help, that it sometimes seemed like everything he tried was useless anyway.

He looked at the art block again. Most of the drawings were about Gaara's second personality. It always looked like a big monster made of sand. The pictures were usually based on death. The picture that scared Izumi the most was the one were his dead body was lying in his chair, the monster covered in his blood and Gaara standing in the corner, emotionless.

There were some more normal though, like the one with the blond girl with the four ponytails and the boy with the make up on his face. The girl had a basket with her. Inumi remembered asking Gaara about this picture

Flashback

"Who are the two on this picture Gaara?"

"…"

"Ok, why don't you tell me about the boy with the make-up?"

A glimpse of a smile occurred on Gaara's face. Inumi didn't understand that Gaara thought about Kankuro's reaction about someone calling his face paint, make up.

End flashback.

Inumi looked at the latest drawing again.

**Ring, Ring**

"Great shrink time is over" and Gaara turned his wheelchair and rode away.

"Gaara wait" Inumi said grabbing a little box with pills and hurried towards Gaara.

"You forgot these" and he gave Gaara his pills. Gaara stared at him for a second, and went back to his apartment.

On his way he saw Sasuke walking towards him, he was supposed to be with Izumi a while ago, but he wasn't that punctual. Gaara rode past him hearing the giggling of multiple nurses, room 16 he saw several girls going in the room to clean it, and Gaara saw them leaving small heart shaped packages and letters. Room 17. He saw a package before his door, picked it up and went inside. He looked in the package grabbed one of the chocolate cookies and took a bite.

He heard knocking on the door and heard a soft voice

"I'm sorry, Gaara-san, are y-you home?"

Gaara went to the door, and opened it. He saw Hinata with several bags.

"Hi, how are you today" she said happily and walked in.

"I've bought some things for you" replying to Gaara's unasked question about the bags.

She looked inside one of the bags and showed him a sand coloured sheets

"Do you like it?" She asked giving it to Gaara,

He looked at it and placed it on the table,

_I guess that means he likes it_

And she grabbed something else,

"Uh, well I looked at your books and I thought you w-would like these to, these are some o-of my favourites'" and she blushed a little while handing him the books.

He looked at them read the covers, and placed them on the table again. Hinata looked relieved. And she looked in the bag again.

"Oh and I brought you a new pillow" she said happy

"It's exactly the same as the one you have now, only newer and c-cleaner"

Gaara looked at the other bag.

"Oh! I've brought some food, uhm, I-I mean, if you w-want me to m-make you l-lunch" she said, blushing.

She looked at Gaara hoping for a sign, Gaara looked around,

_Where is my art block, oh shoot I must have left it at the shrink's place _Gaara thought and went to the door?

_Where is he going, oh does he want me to leave? _

Gaara opened the door, and rode though it.

_He, he is running from me_ Hinata looked sad and wanted to run away, but Gaara rode back, standing in the door opening, looking at her

"Oh, do you want me to come along" Hinata said and she followed him, closing the door behind her.

"Where are we going Gaara-san?" she said, having to run to keep up with Gaara's speed. Gaara suddenly stopped and knocked roughly at the door.

"What is it?" She looked at the door as it slowly opened. Mr. Inumi opened up and looked at the angry looking Gaara, and then he noticed the girl, the girl from the drawing.

"Gaara what is it, I'm in a session right now" Gaara ignored his words, rode past him and grabbed his red art block rode back

"You forgot your art block" Hinata whispers"

"Hello, my name is Inumi; I'm Gaara-kun's psychiatrist"

"Oh h-hello, m-my name is-is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata, I-I am a volunteer" Hinata looks around seeing that Gaara already left

"I-I'm sorry that we bothered you Inumi-sensei" and she ran towards Gaara. When she was next to him again, he suddenly stopped. Looked in his art block, tore a page out, and gave it to Hinata.

A/N

I hope it was any good. It will get more exiting later on; I just need to have a basis for the story.

Please review!.

Love,

MizuMizu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N

Thank you thank you thank you, for reviewing it's great you reviewers like my story

I was really afraid that it wouldn't be any good. I'm really happy that you think it's nice.

I want to clear up something that onototellingoyou told me. I never meant to copy someone's story I've never heard of the Crescent Moon anime and I've never read any of the fan fiction.

And I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer so here I don't own Naruto

I hope that this chapter is any good. Enjoy reading

"_Here I am, bound to a chair with a thick rope not really how I planned to celebrate my tenth visit. I don't like this, what is happening this isn't Gaara, he never talked to me. Ever this isn't the one I love… wait I didn't mean love, right? How can I love someone who I don't know? I need to concentrate, this isn't happening. Why is this happening?" _

Hinata wasn't the only one who was held hostage, next to was Mr Inumi and two teens she didn't know

"I told you Temari, today isn't a good day"

"Shut up Kankuro the shrink said he was doing well" and she looked at Inumi so did Kankuro but a lot less friendly.

"We are gonna have a problem when this is over" Kankuro said, \

"This isn't a time for fighting; we have to worry about Gaara here"

"DON'T CALL ME GAARA!!" Gaara said

"Oh come on, what you want this time" Temari said

"This time?" Inumi

"Oh did you really think this was the first time" Temari said annoyed

"…"

"Hi I'm Temari and this is Kankuro, we're Gaara's siblings" Temari said

"H-H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" Hinata stuttered

Meanwhile Gaara was walking back and forth apparently lost in his thoughts.

"So… what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked Hinata

"Well. Ehmm… I'm a volunteer"

"And he didn't kick you out?" Temari asked amazed.

"No, but he won't talk to me either" Hinata said

"Aw that's cute" Temari said but before Hinata could reply Inumi entered the conversation

"I know you two!" He yelled Kankuro and Temari looked at him questionably

"You're the two kids from the drawing!" He yelled again

"STOP YELLING!" Gaara screamed.

Temari glared at Inumi.

"I thought you were his psychiatrist have you ever raised your voice against him?"

"Well no"

"Now you see why" Temari whispered

"Yeah but why did he suddenly flipped personalities?" Kankuro asked

"It usually had something to do with confusion" Inumi said

"What?!" Kankuro said, making sure that he didn't yell.

"Well every time his other personality showed he was deeply confused about something. But lately he started looking up the things he was confused about in books internet, and he even asked me once. My best guess is that it's some emotional confusion"

"Emotional confusion… _Gaara what are you confused about I want you to come back _

"Ok" Gaara stopped with his walking

"First of all, why am I here, you'd think I'd be in prison… What is going on!!?" Gaara grabbed a chair and slammed it against the wall. Hinata gasped

_What is happening to him, why is this happening, why …?_

"This is confusing, Why is it confusing, this is a strange feeling WHAT IS THIS" and he hit his fist against the wall leaving a hole. He walked around again stopped and pointed at Hinata

"She's the one confusing me, causing confusion, stop confusing me!" and he walked towards a very scared Hinata, and looked like he was about to say something, then turned red, and walked back mumbling again "blushing, why, embarrassment, why stop it stop it stop it"

_This isn't Gaara, I want him back, and why am I confusing, him _

"Oi Temari I know what's wrong" Kankuro whispered

:"Tell me"

"Emotion, confusing, blush, girl" Kankuro said and grinned

"No way" Temari whispered "He likes her"

Kankuro grinned. Looking at Hinata, who didn't seem to understand it?

_I need to get away from him, but why don't I want to, why do I feel like I should help him…save him. _And she started to try to get out of her rope prison

"What is happening, this is not supposed to be happening, happening… illogical, unexplainable, I need to find an explanation" Gaara kept on mumbling and didn't notice that Hinata got out of her ropes.

"Gaara-san" Hinata said standing up

"Don't call me Gaara, he is not home!"

"Yes he is, I'm sure you are, please come back"

"HE IS NOT HOME THIS IS MY BODY" he yelled looking right into her eyes

"Gaara" she whispered getting a bit closer

"My Name IS Not GAARA" he yelled and hit her in her face. She fell on the floor, her eyes full of tears slowly standing up and a small paper fell on the ground. Gaara grabbed it and his eyes were fixt on this drawing and his eyes became bigger.

"G-Gaara, you gave that to me" she whispered when she said that Temari, Kankuro and Inumi were all shocked. He never gave anyone a picture.

Gaara fell on his knees starting to shake

"I want to go back, what is happening stop it stop it I just let me be, leave me alone" he said shaking. Then he suddenly fell on the ground. Unconscious.

Hinata walked to the others and released them from their ropes.

Kankuro walked towards his brother, and carried him to his bed.

Inumi walked out of the door and Hinata was shaking a lot. And Temari walked to the kitchen, warming up some milk.

"Sound asleep" Kankuro said, and he gave Hinata a blanket. And walked towards the package on the table, and grabbed chocolate cookie.

"Kankuro!" Temari said walking out the kitchen with three cups of chocolate milk

"What, there your cookies" he said, and grabbed a cup.

Temari gave Hinata a cup too "Don't worry he always passes out after his episodes" she said to Hinata who wrapped herself in the blanked Kankuro gave her.

"Want a cookie?" he said

She grabbed one "Thank you" she whispered.

"Gaara won't be happy when his cookies are all gone" Temari said faintly smiling

"You can make some new ones" Kankuro said.

Hinata smiled a bit and took a sip from her chocolate milk. She grabbed the drawing that Gaara gave her it was a grey drawing featuring a beach at night with a big full moon. Hinata was sitting on the right side of the drawing, hugging her knees looking at words written in the sand "Thank you"

A/N

Will Hinata be able to come back, and will she realise that Gaara likes her, will she realise that she likes him,

I hope it was a nice chappy

Please review

Love,

MizuMizu


	4. Chapter 4

wants to see him again.

Room 17

A/N

Hi! Thanks for the reviews; I'm so glad that you all like it! Please enjoy reading.

Chapter 4

The smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the room.

"Kankuro, how is he doing" Temari asked Kankuro who was sitting next to his brother.

"Still asleep" Kankuro said.

But then Gaara moved pushing himself up from his bed.

"Good day" Kankuro said strangely formal.

"Temari, Kankuro…What are you two doing here?" Gaara asked, slightly confused about the current situation.

"Oh, you don't remember do you?" Kankuro sighed

"Did it happen again?" Gaara asked quietly as if he was afraid that someone would hear. He looked at his siblings, who both nodded.

"Tell me" Gaara added making sure they couldn't hear any fear in his voice.

Temari sighed and she began telling him, about the hostages, Hinata and the drawing. When Gaara heard about that he hit Hinata he suddenly went pale.

He hit her, why would He…I do that, what if she doesn't want to visit again, she'll stop volunteering, I'll never see her again… which I do not want, I admit I like her! But now see will hate me forever, she'll be afraid of me. I didn't stand a chance anyway… who would fall in love with a freak like me… Gaara thought this and his sister apparently noticed what was wrong.

"Kankuro?"

"Yeah"

"I need you to do to the shop and buy…" she started writing on a small piece of paper "This" and she gave the paper.

Kankuro looked at the scrap stood up and walked out of Gaara's room, and they could hear him leave the apartment.

"Gaara, about the girl"

"What about her"

"Do you like her?"

"…" Gaara wasn't sure if he wanted to let his sister in his personal live.

"I know you do, you can trust me, you can even trust Kankuro as a matter of fact. You have to start Trusting us" she said looking at her brother.

Gaara looked back, seeing his sister actually care for him somewhat moved him. Even if he didn't want to admit that fact. He nodded "I like her"

Temari smiled Gaara was willing to tell her something about something even Kankuro didn't feel like telling her.

"So… start telling me, tell me everything from the moment you two met since well… yesterday" Temari said, not able to hide her curiousness.

What the hell have I gotten myself into? Do I really want Temari's help? Do I really want anyone's help…let's see

I like Hinata; I want her to like me too. I've scared the living daylights out of her and I've used violence. I guess I can't do this alone…

"If you ever tell anyone about this, you'll die" Gaara said, and Temari knew he was serious.

"Trust me" she said, and Gaara did

And he started telling. Sometimes she shook her head smiling slightly.

"That's it" Gaara ended, looking at her sister feeling hope but making sure he hid it.

"So… You've never ever said anything to her… being you I mean" Temari said amazed.

"No"

"The first thing you want to do is apologize, and explain your …disease and tell her that you never wanted that to happen-"

"But-"Gaara tried to say something, but Temari suddenly glared at him,

"Don't interrupt me Gaara; I'm trying to help here. When you've apologized you should let her in, tell her about your life about who you are, what you like and ask her what she likes and about her family that sort of stuff. Girl like it when a boy is interested in their live. Even Kankuro knows that!" she said, smiling

Gaara didn't reply, not sure if he was supposed or not.

"When the two of you know each other a bit better, you can ask her if she wants to go out: like the cinema, of something more casual like asking her if she'd like to help you finding a book in the bookstore. During this period you have to look for signs if she likes you, most girls flirt…but she seems like the blushing and fainting type, so if she starts blushing when you offer to help her with something, it would probably mean that she likes you."

"And if she doesn't" Gaara asks curiously what his sister will say.

"Doesn't blush of doesn't like you?" Temari asks confused

"Both"

"If she doesn't blush, she doesn't like you or she's not the blushing type. If she doesn't like you, well then you should just be friends because some girl only fall for a guy after they know him really good" Temari said, and with that she stood up and walked towards the door, so she could open it for Kankuro who just came pulling a large and seemingly heavy bag full of groceries.

"Here ya go!" she said, placing the bag in front of Temari

"Is that everything?"

"Everything!! Look at the size of that bag, I nearly broke my back while carrying it!!, but yes it is everything" and he went into Gaara's room

"I was wondering about something"

"Hn"

"You were able to walk when you weren't you… so why can't you walk now?"

"I forgot about that! Gaara, try to stand up" Temari added.

And Gaara tried to get out of his bed, placing his feet on the floor and shifting his weight from the bed, on his feet.

**Bang!** A crashing sound. Gaara was lying on the floor. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other, Kankuro kneeled down grabbed his brother and placed him on this bed again.

"Now that is interesting" Kankuro said avoiding Gaara's death glare, Gaara apparently decided that it was Kankuro's fault he fell.

A/N

I hope that it was good, I'm not sure myself, but to be honest, I'm never sure. So I hope you've enjoyed this chappy. And please review!

Next chap, we'll see if Hinata is interested in Gaara, and if she even


	5. Chapter 5

Room 17

A/N

Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope this is a good chapter

Chapter 5

_I don't know what to do; when I told my father how I got this black eye… he told me that I wasn't aloud near the facility again. The first days I was fine with it. I don't want to fall in love with a psycho; I mean I ran away the second his siblings were out of the room. But Gaara is sweet, in a way and it's not his fault that he has a second personality and I can't help but liking him and that's the most horrible part, how can I love someone who doesn't talk to me… and I'm sure he doesn't like me, just who would fall in love with a stuttering insecure ugly girl who can't stand up for herself _Hinata was sitting in her room softly sobbing at the thought that no one would ever love her.

But then she made a decision. She wasn't going to silently cry in her room about a boy, she wasn't even sure if she liked him so she did the only thing she could do in such a situation. Go shopping.

Every other girl would have called her friends, but Hinata didn't really have friends, especially not the ones you talk about boys with so she went alone.

She went in a kimono store; she needed one anyway since the last one she had ripped apart.

She let her empty white eyes glare at the endless rows with kimonos.

_This ones pretty _she thought and grabbed a sand coloured one _it reminds me of… Gaara! Oh I'm supposed to forget about him_ she decided she wasn't in for Kimono shopping today. But it was the same in every store she went in, from the pencils or a simple red scarf to things with the letter G or A or R and even the number 17 made her think of him…

_No shopping today_ _I'll buy some ice-cream and I'll just make my homework _she decided

But when she got home and checked her diary she noticed that she had already finished all her homework.

_I'm not even feeling like eating ice-cream_ and she pushed the can away and just sat on the floor hugging her knees and she felt her face getting wet of tears again. The door opened and she felt someone sitting next to her. Someone who gave her a tissue and whispered

"Hinata-sama, dinner is ready" Neji stood up and walked towards to door but before leaving the room he added

"If you like this boy so much, you should ignore what Hiashi-sama said and visit him. But if he'd ever hurt you again, he won't live to see the day after" and Neji left the room.

_How did he know it was about a boy, I guess Neji is great in reading people, he always has been. But he is right, I apparently really love him. I will visit him tomorrow morning _and Hinata stood up, washed her face and quickly dressed in a proper kimono to attend dinner.

Meanwhile Gaara Temari and Kankuro were enjoying their dinner also,

"You know, I almost broke my back carrying all the stuff for this dinner, but I'd do it again, it tastes great Temari" Kankuro said.

Temari smiled, it had took her some time to prepare this dish, and she was happy to receive a rare compliment

"It was nice" Gaara said several minutes later when they were finished

"-"at the moment Temari wanted to say something in return, someone knocked on the door. Kankuro stood up and opened it

"What do you want?" he said

"I need to talk to Gaara-kun" Inumi said.

"What do you want" Gaara said even meaner sounding then his brother.

"You didn't come for your consult today"

"Oh, sorry bout that" Kankuro said and wanted to close the door

"You're not curious why you can't walk now?" Inumi said ignoring the closed door,

Temari opened the door again, and let him in "Explain" was all she said, and Inumi got the sense he was rather unwanted in this house, but he was used to the feeling.

"It has to do with your fear of hurting others, you couldn't walk since last time something went wrong, your brains decided that it couldn't happen again if you couldn't walk but it doesn't work your restraint doesn't work when your other personally takes over"

"So you are saying that I can walk if I really wanted to?"

"Basically yes, now I expect to see you tomorrow" Inumi said and he walked away.

"So…you are afraid of walking" Kankuro said

"Shut up" Gaara warned,

"Gaara, Kankuro and I have to go home" Temari suddenly said

"There is a big supply of chocolate cookies in the cabinet and I've made several dinners that you only have to heat up. We'll come by soon, okay?" Temari said trying to cheer him up, this week he had been so much different than how she knew him, she started to like her little brother again.

"Later dude" Kankuro said and stood up next to Temari

"Bye" Gaara said, and they were gone, suddenly the house was so much quieter.

Gaara went towards the stereo and noticed that Hinata left her CD; he grabbed the CD and placed it in the stereo.

Listing to the tones he thought of her, how hard she worked to clean his house, how sweet she was when she got nervous, how beautiful she was. He'd wish for her to love him back, but he was sure that no one would ever love a psycho. A while ago Gaara would have told you that loving another was only weak, and people didn't care about each other and that they would only choose to take care of themselves when they had to choose. But Hinata had changed all that, with her loving voice she had told him stories about her live, and how some people around her fell in love, and seemed to fit together so well, she had told him what love meant to her. He didn't understand back then, but he did now, but now he had scared her away.

But Gaara's chain of thought was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door; he went and opened the door.

"Gaara-kun" Hinata whispered with her eyes full of tears.

Gaara remained silent as always and looked at her _she's so beautiful_

"Gaara" She whispered again, tears streaming down her cheeks she stepped forward and bowed down and hugged him. _So close _

But then Gaara pushed her away

_What is he doing, guess he really thinks I'm ugly_

And Gaara pushed his chair away too, and he stood up _I want to stand up _he thought and it worked Gaara stood before Hinata, a bit taller then she was

"You c-can –"Gaara placed his finger on her lips, implying that she should be silent. He stepped backwards leading her further in his room closing the door behind her.

He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. She put her hands on his shoulders, feeling his warm body. He took one of her hands and they started dancing, both very graceful. She turned amazed at his skill. So they were, dancing full passion, without talking to each other, both still not sure if the other liked them. He dipped her, her long hair falling on the ground. When he pulled her up, her face so close to his. Then their lips met for a second. Did that just happen? They looked in each others eyes

_Does that mean?_ Hinata thought.

"I love you" Gaara said, the first time he ever said anything to her. He looked at her, showing fear _what if she says no_

"I love you too" she replied looking in his eyes, he smiled slightly and kissed her again, tasting her sweet honey like flavour. They stopped for a sec, both breathing heavily

"I'm so sorry" Gaara said, addressing her black eye

"Don't worry, that wasn't you"

They both smiled, and he pulled her closer

"Don't ever leave me" Hinata said

"I never will" he said feeling happier than he had in ages with her against him, she felt peaceful and protected and they never wanted to let go.

**Crack** suddenly the door was kicked open; the two lovers quickly parted looking at the man in the doorstep

"Stay away from my daughter!"

A/N

Thanks for reading, I hope this was a nice chappy! Finally some real GaaraHinata, I hope it was good, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Room 17

A/N

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Thank everyone so much for the reviews; I'm ecstatic that you like it! The reviews make me smile, and feel happy, so thank you!

Chapter 5

Father! Hinata thought jumping away from Gaara in whose hands she had just felt so save. Hiashi came in with big steps towards Gaara, face looking very angry. Gaara seems frozen, and then suddenly he collapses,

"Father!" Hinata gasps, thinking her father hurt him and she hurries towards Gaara, but her father stopped her.

"Get up!" he commanded.

_What the heck! Darn my legs, damn everything was fine, what the heck is going on!_ Gaara thought as he fell down.

"Gaara_-_kun!" Hinata practically yelled,

"Hinata, be silent." Hiashi said

"Yes, father**" **_better not to make him even more angry, I hope he doesn't hurt Gaara-kun_

"Stand up" he said again, glaring towards Gaara. Gaara who was trying his hardest to stand up, was feeling deeply insulted by this stranger who had broken his door, broken apart him and Hinata, and now was yelling at him. And not to forget that he wasn't able to stand up, which implied he was weak.

"Get out" Gaara said a lot calmer then the felt.

"What did you just say" Hiashi said with an ice cold tone

"I told you to get out of my house" Gaara replied calm

"House?? You can't possibly call this a house" Hiashi said looking around.

"I don't know in what sort of mansion you live, but this is my house, in which I have the right to decide who is welcome and who is not" Gaara had given up trying to stand up.

"You should pay more respect to your elders"

"I will only show respect to those who show me"

Hiashi stepped towards Gaara, grabbing his shirt and lifting him his feet hanging above the floor

"What are you trying to prove, that you're taller than me, or are you planning on hitting a disabled" normally Gaara would have killed someone who called him disabled, but this time it was the right thing to say and since he was saying it himself.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen well, because I am only going to tell you this once. If you ever touch my daughter again, if you ever come even close to my daughter again. I will personally make sure you won't see the second after"

they're both so stubborn why can't they just get along, why can't anything just go normal for me, it always has to end in a fight, just because I'm to shy to interfere, not this time, I want to change I want to be a better person, and I need my family and I need Gaara to help me with it, I need them to stop fighting, to stop shouting.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hinata suddenly started yelling, which was really rare, both guys looked at her.

"Stop fighting right now, this is my live father, I'm aloud to choose who I like and who I dislike, Gaara stop acting like that, you never are like that, and I don't want my family to think you're some idiot kid who only knows how to insult people" _did I just say that, that's not me. _And everything turned black.

"Hinata are you okay?" Gaara asked. The room got clearer; she was lying in a bed, with sand coloured sheets. Gaara sitting in his wheelchair next to her, and Hiashi sitting on a normal chair.

"What Happened?"

"You fainted" Gaara replied

"Oh" she was silent for some moments. "How are you two?"

"Our conversation isn't finished" Hiashi answered.

"Oh" she said again "How are we going to solve the problem" she looked up.

They talked for a while, discussing different options. But then Hinata interfered again

"A dinner?" Gaara asked.

"You want that Neji and Hanibi hate him too?"

"No, I need you three to meet him in different circumstances. So you c-can see how he really is"

"A dinner" Gaara repeated himself, not looking forward to meet the family.

"Well, that is decided then, Friday night, we'll be expecting you" Hiashi said, and got up "Are you coming Hinata?"

"Well…._think of an excuse (_Hinata thinks) I need to help Sasuke-san today"

"I'll guide you to his room then" Hiashi said, obviously not falling for the lame excuse.

"S-sure" _what have I done? _

and the both of them walk out of the room stepping past the broken door,

_Oh she had to say Uchiha's name, I guess I need to call him and ask for a favour; damn I hate that kid_ Gaara grabbed his phone and called

"Moshi Moshi" He heard Sasuke say

"Uchiha, I need you to open the door and act like you are expecting the girl who's standing there here name is Hinata"

"Who's this…? Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Yes! Now open the door" Gaara hissed

"Why would I" Gaara could practically see Sasuke smirking.

_Gaara think, what would you want …_"I'll get you a basket of chocolate cookies"

"What, no way!" _shit, I want cookies, why did I need to say no_

_He doesn't like chocolate chip cookies? _Gaara thinks

"Wait two baskets"

But then there will be no for me..

"The bell's ringing, two baskets or you're little friend will be in trouble" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Fine!" and Gaara threw the phone on the ground

Sasuke walked towards the door,

Oh what have I done, why did my father had to come along.

The door opened

"Hinata-san right? I was expecting you" Sasuke said, acting happy-ish

"Sasuke-san, h-how are you"

"Come in, I've just made some tea"

Hinata walked in "I'll see you tonight father" she said and the door closed.

"How did-"Hinata started but Sasuke answered already

"Your boyfriend called, I was doing this as a favour" _but I understand why, she is cute, a bit shy but really good looking._

"Thank you Sasuke-san" she said, and bowed, and she walked towards the door listing if her father was standing there, and walked back to Gaara's room.

Gaara was standing up again, and was replacing his door with a wooden one.

"That was close" she said as she came in,

"Thank you" she said again, and she wanted to walk towards the kitchen but Gaara placed his arm in front of her, against the wall, and looked at her.

"Gaara what's-"his head came closer, and their lips met. The feeling of comfort and protection came back, but it was intervened again, someone was clapping,

"Well Well Sabaku no Gaara, you should pay your debts. Before you take the price" they heard Sasuke say with a full-of-himself-tone,

Gaara growled and his hands formed fists. He walked towards the kitchen grabbed to boxes and gave them to Sasuke. "Scram" Gaara said, and Sasuke went away _how he did come in, in the first place stupid door._

This day wasn't the best day for kissing….

A/N I really hope it was good, and that you enjoyed it, please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A/N thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update, school is demanding way too much attention! I'm going to try to update more this week!

Sasuke stepped over the broken door, and they heard him open his own door.

Gaara grabbed the phone and dialled a number

"I need a new door"

"Yes I understand, now hurry up and bring me a door"

"Number 17" and he threw the phone on the couch.

"Gaara-kun, are you all right?" Hinata asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, worry about you" Gaara growled,

"I-I'm g-good" She stuttered, a little bit afraid of his angry attitude _is it my fault, he really doesn't 'want to get to know my family, I just thought that if they would get to know him, we wouldn't have any problems I just don't want them to hate him-_

"Hinata, stop that" Gaara said,

"Stop w-what?"

"Hinata, you are making excuses for your actions to yourself. Don't, it was a reasonable idea"

"B-but"

"And stop stuttering, this isn't your fault, it's just a…. bad day"

"D-do you want me to go?" _he probably wants to be alone, I'm just a nuisance_

"No I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here, because right now, I need to speak with Inumi" he waited a couple of seconds "You can come along if you want"

_He wants me there, but... Isn't that private, he asked me, he never said anything he doesn't mean. But …_

"Okay, I will come along" she said and followed Gaara to Inumi's office.

"Gaara-kun, I was expecting you" Inumi said

"And young Miss Hinata come in" Inumi said with a friendly voice. Hinata bowed and entered the room.

"Gaara-kun, what happened this week?"

"Nothing much"

"You have nothing to tell me"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ah…"

"I do have something to ask though"

"Really?" Inumi asked surprised.

"Yes I need to get out of house arrest Friday"

_House arrest, what does he mean with that? _Hinata thought.

Inumi sighed and grabbed a document and started to look through it.

"Where do you need to go?"

"I have a dinner"

"A dinner?"

_A dinner? That has never happened before, but interaction with others will surely improve his mental state, since he started interacting with Hinata-chan He seems more calm and normal… _Inumi checked his computer, and started typing

"How far away will this dinner be from here?" he asked, looking at Gaara,

Gaara looked towards Hinata who blushed slightly "I-it's a couple of blocks away from here"

"Ah, Gaara-kun you're going to eat dinner at Hinata-chan's house?

"Yes"

"That's nice, Hinata-chan, can you give me your exact address?" Inumi asked Hinata,

She answered and Inumi went on typing.

"You see, I'm sending a message to the police department, so that they'll know Gaara will be out his zone for a couple of hours… ah they're responding ……. They need to know the exact time of were you're leaving, and when you'll be back. And….. If you're too late, they will pick you up themselves… that's it" Inumi told Hinata.

_Police, so that's what he meant with house arrest, Gaara is under some kind of supervision and he's not aloud to leave this building, but what did Gaara do _Hinata thought, and looked towards Gaara, and just before she wanted to ask, Gaara quickly laid his finger on his lips, indicating she should be quiet.

"Okay well that's done, now your medication." And he gave Gaara a couple of bottles filled with pills.

"Is there nothing you want to tell me?" Inumi asked for the last time

"No"

"Not about your latest –"

"No" Gaara quickly said. Not wanting to talk about that, especially with Hinata next to him.

"Do you want to talk about that event, Hinata-chan?"

"W-what, n-no, I'm fine" she replied

"Ok Gaara-kun, I'll see you next time, Goodbye Hinata-chan"

When they were back in Gaara's apartment.

"Gaara-kun, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked when she sat down on the couch.

"About the police, right" Gaara replied.

"Y-yes"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes" She said this time with more power.

"Ok, I've been here for a very long time. Since I was 5, when I was younger He was the one that mostly had control. He had done a lot of bad things, and I've in prison on and off for a long time, finally they'd decided to put me in this place, but because I was such a risk I wasn't aloud to leave this building, and the cops get an signal when I'm gone. But lately I am aloud to go outside once a month"

"Gaara, what did he do?"

"That's not important"

"It is, I should know what happened"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not yet"

"Okay, but tell me when you are ready"

"Sure"

"Gaara?"

"hn"

"I need to go home now else father will get suspicious, I-I'll see you soon ok, I'll come by tomorrow, with a suit for the dinner Good bye" _am I supposed to kiss him. We are dating right, he loves me, he told me that, I'm aloud to kiss him right- _Gaara suddenly came closer and answered her question.

A/N

I'm sorry that it's so short, I'll update soon this week, probably Tuesday.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N hi! Thanks so much for the reviews; really it means so much to me! I'm so glad that you like this story. I'm sorry that I didn't update more this week. Every time I try to write something else comes up. I am going to try to update again this weekend,

Enjoy!

_I'm really nervous, really really really nervous; the way Neji-niisan looked when father told him Gaara was visiting. I mean, he told me I should visit him and all, oh I hope it's going to be all right _Hinata was in her room looking at her closet, this morning she had visit Gaara and gave him his outfit for the night, he told her that she didn't need to pick him up.

_I wonder how he is going to get here; I surely hope that the police aren't going to bring him. What will father think? _She kept looking at her clothing but then heard knocking on her bedroom door,

"C-come in" she softly said

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama gave this to me, he told me you should wear it tonight"

"Oh, T-Thank you Neji-niisan"

"Your welcome" she heard Neji mumble just before he closed the door.

She opened the package who was wrapped in white paper with bleu flowers, the paper looked so beautiful that she was very curious what was inside, normally she didn't really care for clothing, but since Gaara was going to look at her all evening she wanted to look her best.

So she opened the paper, she knew Neji was watching her every step outside her door, she opened the paper, she saw a something red, she carefully took the dress out of it's package and held it up. Dress was breathtaking. It was a deep colour red and with a soft silver motive. With her mouth still a bit open with amazement she held the dress in frond of her while looking in the mirror. She took of her shirt and jacket the only thing on her skin left was her tight dance outfit, she stepped in the dress and tried to zip it up, and but then she felt hands on hers, who zipped the dress up

"You look beautiful, Hinata-sama"

Her dress fitted perfectly. It was rather tight but fitted her skinny figure perfectly, the skirt reached just over her knees, and the neck was very wide, halfway on her shoulders the sleeves started and stopped just before her elbow. She looked in the mirror; the red colour fitted her pale skin and indigo hair perfectly.

"Wow Hinata-neechan" Hanabi practically yelled, Hinata looked around Neji left already

"You look really nice in that dress"

"T-thank you" Hinata blushed

"Come on" Hanabi pulled Hinata's arm and took her to Hanabi's room, Hanabi pushed her sister on her bed and told her to wait then came back with a box full of hair supply

"You are not going to hide your face tonight sis" Hanabi said to Hinata. Nodded if her sister made a decision it wasn't even worth the bother to try to change her mind. Hinata took of the dress and she and her sister played with several hairstyles. They tried pigtails, fringe and other hairstyles, and then decide that a slim silver headband was the best decision.

Meanwhile

"Gaara-kun, you are going to a dinner tonight?"

"Yes"

"Do you have proper clothing?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a present?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"None of your business"

Another therapy session had started half an hour ago and poor Inumi-sensei could Gaara on a non sharing day

"I am going" Gaara said,

"Wait! What for?"

"Change, we'll leave when I come back"

That's right, Gaara bribed Inumi-sensei so that he would bring Gaara in exchange Gaara was supposed to answer two questions honest and with explanation. Inumi planned on treasuring those questions till he knew exactly what to ask for.

Gaara came back dressed in a simply black and white suit, which gave Gaara a rather interesting look his red flaming hair was now total opposite to the rest of his body. But it looked good; it was nice to see Gaara dressed in a nice outfit instead of his normal pair of ripped jeans and t-shirts.

"Just a second Gaara, I need to give a boy some medication before we go"

They heard knocking on the door

"Open up-dattebayo" an energetic boy yelled

"Shut it, you dobe" they heard Sasuke say,

"What are you two fighting about Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be angry at such a loser" they heard the pink haired girl say.

Gaara roughly opened the door, and the three of them shut up when they say his death glare.

"Ah Naruto-kun, here are you ADHD meds"

"Thanks" and Naruto started talking to Sakura

"Don't you look all nice and dressed up, is this for lovely Hinata-chan" Sasuke sneered, and Sakura got angry and started yelling "Who is that slut!" and before she could add anything Gaara's fingers had closed around her neck and his hissed in her ear "Hinata-chan, is my girlfriend, and if you ever say anything like that again, you'll be 6 feet under"

"Gaara-kun" Inumi said warningly and Gaara let go

"Did you need anything, Sasuke-kun?"

"Not in particular"

And Naruto was yelling at Gaara for attacking Sakura, Gaara punched him in the stomach and Naruto fell against the wall, Gaara walked on with Inumi behind him

-

Hinata was in front of her mirror again, she had just showered and her hair was shiny again,

She had her dress on and had just finished with her hair, she was dead nervous about several things, first of all, if her family would kill Gaara or not, then there was you other way around. And then if they could get along, and then what Gaara would find of her outfit. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

-

"Good evening, please come in" a servant said with a slight bow. Gaara walked in, not showing his amazement of the enormous mansion.

"Hyuuga Neji" a boy a bit older then he appeared before him

"Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara answers

The two boys stare at each other for a few seconds only to be interfered by a younger girl

"Hyuuga Hanabi" she said, smilingly _he doesn't look like Hinata-neechan's type, but he is very cute_.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara said for the second time again to the miniature Hinata girl who appeared to be her sister.

"Sabaku no Gaara, we meet again" Hiashi said from behind them,

"That was the deal" Gaara replied.

Suddenly they hear footsteps coming down the stairs and they see Hinata walking down, she with her face down doesn't notice all the people staring at her, she looks up, and stares in the faces of everyone, to get extremely red, and she faints and falls down. Gaara had luckily foreseen this whole situation and was already halfway up the stairs before she could even fall down, and she landed perfectly in his arms, he carried her down and she woke up again.

"Gaara" she said, surprised

"Nice dress" he said in her ear. She blushed

"I've got something for you" Gaara said, louder this time. And Hiashi nodded almost unnoticeably. He showed her a small package, and she opened it: a beautiful silver necklace with the Japanese sign for love was lying on a white pillow. He took it out of the package and opened the necklace and went with his hands behind her neck to close it, his hand bushed past her naked skin.

He locked it and took his hands back.

"Thank you" Hinata whispered,

Gaara nodded and followed the rest to the dinner.

A/N I hope it was any good! Next time the dinner will finally start!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N merry Christmas!! I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update again Thank you all so much for the reviews

"So, do you have family?" Hiashi said, trying to break the deadly silence that had rained upon them since they sat down.

"My mother died at birth, I have an older sister, older brother and a father" Gaara answered.

"I'm sorry" Hiashi said a little uncomfortable.

"Dinner is served"

_Thank god _

"So, how long have you been in that place?" Neji suddenly asks.

"Since I was 5"

"What about your education?"

"Home school"

"You spend a lot of time in prison right?"

Hinata looked strait in Neji's eyes. Neji had been firing questions that weren't appropriate at all. Gaara was trying so hard acting normal and Neji was ruining everything.

Hiashi scraped his throat "Neji, meet me in the kitchen, now"

"Please excuse us"

"Neji what are you doing, Hinata really likes this boy"

"Hiashi-sama, this guy is all wrong, he spend years in Juvi, lived his entire live in a Mental institute, he has a history of violence. This guy is nothing for Hinata. She needs someone to protect her, to make her feel save and happy, not scared of her boyfriend because he can kill her when she says the wrong thing." Neji said this all very rapidly, and slightly disrespectful

"Neji, this is none of your business, I am her father, I will decide whom she will love, and don't you know his family? They are extremely rich, perfect for Hinata, they can take care of her"

Suddenly silence, awful silence. Hiashi and Neji turned around, Hinata and Gaara were standing right behind them.

"I-I- I can't believe this" Hinata whispered. "You're both so superficial, this is j-just unbelievable, and you couldn't even care. You both don't even CARE!" She was in tears, she never yelled like that to Neji and her father. She started running; she didn't care where she was going she just needed to get away from her idiotic family.

Gaara looked at his watch _damn I need to get home; I can't just leave her wherever she's going. I can't believe her family but I can't follow her, they'll … I don't care! _Gaara ran towards Hinata trying to get closer to her, they kept running for several minutes, Gaara came closer, but suddenly she was gone. _What the, where did she go? _He heard sobbing, coming from above him.

Hinata was sitting in a tree. Gaara climbed up and sat next to her. Holding her in his arms. The moment seemed to last forever, but they were interrupted by a siren

"Sabaku no Gaara, get down here right now" a police man yelled

Hinata froze _what is happening!_

"Shhh, go home, talk to your family" Gaara whispered in her ear. And then he jumped down.

"You are arrested for expanding your curfew; you have the right to remain silent".

Gaara put his hands on the car, and the policeman searched him, and put his coves on.

"W-Wait" Hinata climbed out of the tree.

"D-don't arrest him, this is my fault" she whispered.

"What do you want, this has nothing to do with you" the policeman replied.

"Leave her alone" Gaara said with an ice cold voice.

"Just don't leave me here" she whispered. It broke Gaara's heart that her she sounded to facile, he wanted to tell her that it was okay, but he wasn't that sure himself.

"I don't want to go home, I can't" she added

"Hinata. Go to my apartment, talk to Inumi-san, explain everything" Gaara said,

"Ok, enough yapping around. Get in the car Now!" and he pushed Gaara in the car. Hinata waved, and looked at her love while he was put away in prison.

Juvenile as in prison for underage

A/N sorry for the short and rather soapy chapter. It definitely isn't a Christmas thought.

I'll update soon!! And please review


	10. Chapter 10

Room 17

A/N hi! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my chapters thanks to you I'm currently at 101 reviews! Thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think, I really appreciate it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 10:

Hinata started running, as fast as she could. _This is too much, I can't take thi_s. _Why can't I have a normal live like Sakura? Why is everyone around me living a fairytale and I'm the only one living a nightmare. _She kept on running, holding her necklace tight.

_Why don't they understand! I yelled at my father, what if he won't let me in the house anymore. Do I still want to go there, but where else can I go? _People stared at her, but she didn't notice. _And Gaara is in prison, why am I so selfish only thinking about myself although the one I love is put in a place with thieves and murderers. What if he gets hurt, or loses control and hurts someone else. Maybe he'll have to stay in prison for years… leaving me behind. I can't take this!_ Suddenly her feet stopped. She had run al the way to Gaara's apartment. She opened the door, her face wet with tears that kept running down her eyes.

She saw someone sitting at Gaara's desk; he had raven black hair, and was looking through some papers.

"S-Sasuke" Hinata whispered, not able to keep her voice steady.

Sasuke turned around and Hinata could see what he was looking at…_my poems!_

"Th_e _only one who can keep me from darkness the one to catch all my tears. I will love you forever, losing you is one of my greatest fears." Sasuke chuckled after he put the papers away.

Hinata didn't reply.

Sasuke turned around and saw that she was crying. Just for a second an emotion flashed over his face, he hoped she didn't notice. But she did, living with her father and Neji all these years had trained her in spotting emotions that they wanted to hide, and what Sasuke had shown was guilt.

"What happened?" he asked and he walked towards her. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't just sit there.

"I-I" she couldn't explain, it was like her whole memory of what happened exploded in her head and she didn't know how to put the pieces back together. Sasuke led her to the couch and got her some water, which she gratefully drank. He sat down next to; she could feel the heat of his body. He loved the way she looked sitting there: so helpless, so vulnerable, innocent. He was quiet and Hinata was trying to calm down but the tears didn't stop. She suddenly felt something dripping down her hands, she looked and saw that her hand (still clutched to her necklace) was bleeding, she opened it and the love kanji had cut through her hand and was covered in blood. Sasuke noticed that too and suddenly jumped away from her, pushing his arms against his face. Hinata felt Sasuke jump away and looked at him.

"S-Sasuke-san, are you okay?" she stood up and walked towards him.

"Get away from me!" he yelled "Why did you do it, why did you kill everyone, why am I still alive" he added whispering.

Hinata didn't understand what was going on, she didn't kill anybody.

Blood was falling on the floor, Sasuke jumped back, "Get it away from me" he hissed.

Then Hinata understood his fear

"Are you hemophobic?" and she walked towards the sink.

Sasuke didn't reply he was sitting in the corner pushing his hands against the side of his head and was going back and forth whispering.

Hinata washed her hands and went towards Sasuke.

"It's gone now, Sasuke-san are you okay? " she asked in a soft and caring voice not noticing that she had stopped crying.

They sat next to each other; Hinata was drying Sasuke's face with a cloth

"Hinata-sama, are you in here?" Neji asked in a strangely soft voice as he opened the door.

"What the!" he yelled as he saw Hinata and Sasuke sitting next to each other. He walked towards Sasuke and grabbed him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You are supposed to introduce yourself first."

"N-Neji, c-calm down please. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. I was helping him, he just had a pani-"

"I had a seizure" Sasuke quickly said, he didn't like to let other people know that he'd get a panic tack when he saw blood.

"I don't care, get out of here" Neji sneered.

"You can't make me go" Sasuke replied smirking.

"Want to bet" Neji asked and hit with his left hand a hole in the wall.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm going" Sasuke said with an ironic voice "See you around Hinata-chan" smirking after he implied that he knew Hinata better that he did.

"Hinata-sama, where is Gaara-san?" Neji asked, noticing someone missing.

"He he he he's in prison" she said, hugged Neji and started crying.

Neji didn't know what to do and petted her uncomfortably on her back. When Hinata had calmed down a bit she started telling what happened after she'd left. Neji listened and when she finished he picked up the phone and started talking.

A few minutes later.

"They're ready to release him but need his guardian to sign several pages" he looked in Hinata's face, which was still red and puffy from crying.

"T-that would be Inumi-san, I think" she said after thinking about it.

"Let's go there then" and he stood up, opened the door for her and they went towards Inumi's office. They were silent office. They were both silent as they walked.

Neji knocked three times on the door. And Inumi opened.

"Ah Hinata-san, How can I help you" he said kindly.

Hinata tried to speak but her voice gave up on her.

"Sabaku no Gaara was put in jail and they need his guardian to sign papers to release him" Neji said.

"Ah well that would be his father, please come in. I haven't caught your name"

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji said, pulled Hinata inside and closed the door.

Inumi typed on his computer and dialled the number who had appeared on the screen.

After several minutes on the phone, he hung up.

"Well umm… His father will pick him up tomorrow between meetings. He is to busy to do it today" Inumi said, a little bit uncomfortable because of the Hyuuga's unpleasant stare.

Tomorrow! But he is in prison, how can a father be to busy for his own child……well mine is but I mean prison how can Gaara stay in there for a whole night. What if he gets hurt!

"Hinata-sama, calm down, He won't die from just a night in prison. Hiashi send me to get you home" Neji said.

Hinata nodded even though she was very upset with her father, Neji had only been trying to protect her, and he had helped her and Gaara now. And come to think of it, Neji really wasn't nice to that much people…

A/N I hope you like this chapter, please review and have a happy newyear!!


	11. Chapter 11

Room 17

A/N hi! Thanks so much for all the reviews. And of course for reading!! I've written an extra long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it

Hinata went straight to her room as soon as Neji and Hinata went inside the mansion. She really needed to clear her mind, and was looking in her closet.

"Nee-chan, what happened at the dinner, you suddenly disappeared, and dad and Neji seemed very frustrated" Hanabi asked, looking around the corner of the door.

"N-Nothing's wrong Hanabi, we just had a little … misunderstanding." Hinata answered.

Hanabi smiled and sat down on Hinata's bed "What are you looking for?"

"Well, uh, I was looking for my dance outfit, I had it on this morning, and I can't seem to find it anywhere"

"It's in my room I think, is it the dark blue body?"

"Yes that's the one, oh I remember, we were doing my hair, thank you"

"Wait, I'll get it for you" and Hanabi jumped up and raced towards her room.

Hinata started folding the clothes she pulled out of the closet and put them back where they belonged.

"Here you are!" Hanabi yelled and she threw the body towards Hinata "So you're going dancing then?" she asked

"Yes, I am and Thank you" Hinata replied and she stood up and walked towards her bathroom "Isn't it way past your bedtime?"

Hanabi smiled sweet "Daddy thinks I'm in bed" and she placed her finger on her lips "Shh don't tell"

Hinata smiled "I think I hear someone on the stairs" Hanabi jumped off the bed and raced towards her room. Hinata walked in her bathroom and finally took of her dress and hung it on a hook, she cleaned her face finally washing her dried up tears away. She combed her hair, and grabbed her white bandana and wore it. She put her dark blue body on and grabbed her shoes and went downstairs.

The hyuuga mansion had a very big yard, it was Hinata's favourite place especially a little spot surrounded by trees, it went in a perfect circle and within the circle beautiful green grass with lavender grew. She bowed when she reached the middle of the circle, stretched and sat down. She felt that meditating at the beginning of her session made her feel one with nature, and made her feel more relaxed. When she was finished she looked up in the starry sky and started dancing. She could almost feel her problems wash away.

When she finished and ended with a final meditation session, she suddenly heard something in a bush _what is that? _She walked towards it and saw her little sister _did she follow me here? _Hinata picked her little sister up, _I guess she fell asleep, I hope father didn't notice _Hinata walked down the path back to the mansion, and heard something else, some heavy breathing and foot movement _who can that be_ Hinata put her (heavy) little sister on the ground and walked towards the noise, she saw a shadow, moving, doing some sort of fighting, _Neji-niisan _Hinata came closer, and saw her cousin practicing some sort of Kata's

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked when he heard someone coming closer.

"I-I'm sorry I was j-just going back" she stuttered embarrassed that she disturbed him and that he wasn't wearing his shirt didn't help either

"Don't worry I was done anyway" he said and pulled his T-shirt over his head,

Hinata tried to pick up her sister "I'll take her, you watch if Hiashi-sama is still awake" Neji said, knowing that Hiashi's reaction wouldn't be to pleasant if his little princess was sleeping outside. "H-hai" Hinata stuttered and walked to the house to see if her father was there. Neji with Hanabi in his arms walked behind her, and luckily Hiashi was in bed already. Neji gave Hanabi to Hinata when they reached her door "Sleep well Hinata-sama"

"y-you too" Hinata stuttered and she looked at Neji as he walked towards his room at the end of the hall. Hinata walked inside Hanabi's room and put her sister on her bed. When she finished with Hanabi, she went to her own room, and fell asleep.

The next morning:

Hinata woke _is Gaara out of prison yet?! _she wondered. And she quickly dialed his number, but no one answered _I hope he's okay I feel so bad that I haven't been able to do anything for him, and he keeps giving. He helped me with my family, and bought me this necklace and what have I done, I really want to give him something that means a lot to him. What can I do? _Hinata kept struggling while she showered, it really bothered her that she couldn't think of anything _How come I love him so much but can't think of anything. Maybe I don't know him that well, he doesn't talk so much when I talk to him I just feel like I can tell him anything I feel so relaxed and he always listens he helps without judging but he never tells me anything. I only know basics about his 'mental issue' and I know that he likes drawing but what more do I know _Hinata dressed, she decided to pick something little more daring that usually _what would Gaara like …_ she looked in her closet, and grabbed a pants she had never wore. _When did I buy this? _She wondered looking at the dark blue skinny jeans. She put them on, _they are rather tight _she thought when she was looking in the mirror _aren't I way too fat for these?_ _But I see girls wearing these pants all the time_…_it looks great on them, but those girls are really pretty. I'm not that pretty but maybe I should look for a sweater. _Hinata looked in her closet again, and grabbed a pink fluffy sweater _well that can't be mine, it must be Hanabi's _she put the pink sweater aside and looked further _not this one, no , no oh this is nice _she grabbed a white cashmere sweater and put it on. _What's wrong with me, I never take this long to decide what I want to wear, and I never wear things this tight. But I guess since I'm doing this for Gaara. I should find shoes. _She looked around _why do I have this much clothing I don't know about _she wondered as she looked at a pair of red pumps _tight clothing I can deal with but wearing pumps and my father will explode. I'll go with my sneakers I can't walk on heels anyways _and she grabbed her usual sneaker. _And my hair oh no what should I do with my hair! _She combed her hair and decided she should just keep her hair loose. She looked at her alarm clock _only 07.30! But I thought it would be past ten already, oh I hope I didn't disturb anyone. But at least no one is downstairs yet so I can just eat breakfast and go _Hinata quickly took off her sneakers and walked down the stairs as soft as she could. When she reached downstairs she bumped into a maid

"Sorry Hinata-sama, Can I help you?"

"It-it was my fault Lyra-san, is father up yet?"

"No he is still upstairs, do you want some breakfast"

"Oh well I would just like some bread to go" _before father wakes up, I don't want to know what he thinks of this outfit_

"I'll tell the cook" and she bowed as she walked away.

Hinata sat down on the stairs when she put on the sneakers.

"Here you are" Lyra said as and offered Hinata a package with bread and orange juice. Suddenly they hear someone walking down the stairs, Hinata eyes grew big and she jumped up

"Thank you" Hinata whispered when she grabbed the bag and practically sprinted towards the door, and quickly put on her jacket and grabbed a handbag

"Hinata" Hiashi said, just before she closed the door

"Yes father" Hinata said, hiding her body.

"Make sure Hanabi doesn't follow you outside next time"

Hinata froze, _how did he know_ "yes father"

"You're dismissed"

Hinata quickly closed the door, before her father could ask her to come closer and start over the outfit.

Hinata was thankful that she didn't wear the pumps she found in her closet. Her sneakers were a lot more comfortable to walk in and she underestimated the time that it took to get to Gaara's apartment. _I should ask Inumi-san if he knows if he knows when Gaara is out of prison_ she was relieved when she arrived at the complex, and she tried knocking on Gaara's door, and her heart sank when no one opened the door. She knocked on Inumi's door, and luckily he did open the door. "Hinata-chan, I didn't expect you so soon I have a little bit of time, before Sasuke-kun arrives"

"Ok thank you, I-I was w-wondering when Gaara is picket up from the prison"

"Ah I thought you would want to know about that. Well I don't know exactly his father told me that he'd try to pick him up today"

_He'd try! _"T-thank you, uh, well I was wondering, can I visit Gaara then?"

"Well, I don't think so"

"Oh thank you" Hinata whispered hiding her disappointment

They heard someone behind the door,

"I have to go" Hinata quickly said, and opened the door, and ran away. Sasuke looked a little bit stunned when the door almost slapped him in the face and the young hyuuga ran past him

"What did you say!" Temari yelled at her father.

"Temari calm down" he yelled back.

"No way, she's right!" Kankuro agreed.

"You made him spend the night in jail! He's your youngest son, you can't treat him like that!" Temari added.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" her father yelled again.

"YOU SHUT UP!" she replied.

Her father raised his hand and slapped her in the face, Temari fell down.

"What the hell man!" Kakuro said but before he could finish his scentence he got hit too

"-" he wanted to add, but Temari stopped him

"Don't question my parenting, if he got himself in jail, he shouldn't make me jump around for him, now get out of my sight"

Temari and Kankuro stood up and walked out of their father's office.

"What an ass" Kankuro mumbled and rubbed his cheek.

"Agreed. Come on, we'll need some ice for that" Temari said and they walked towards the kitchen.

"Nah I'm okay, the old man is getting weaker. We should get Gaara do you still have you fake id?" Kankuro asked

"Know what, he is getting old, last time he broke my arm, this time just a black eye. Yeah, my Id is in my drawer, I'll get it" she said, and got up to her room and grabbed her fake id. When she got back, Kankuro was smiling mischievous. "What have you got?" Temari asked

Kankuro showed the keys "I've got the jag"

"Right on!" the jaguar XK was their father latest pride.

"Let's go" Kankuro said, and jumped in the drivers seat

"Get outta there" Temari said

"What I can drive"

"last time you crashed. You've lost the right to drive and since I'm the one who's supposed to be 21 it looks better when I drive" she smiled when she saw that her brother gave in.

"Oh you just want the jag" Kankuro muttered.

"Off course, now get out, before someone snaps us" and they drove away.

"You're supposed to go right there" Kankuro told her.

"I know" she said.

"How do you know" he asked.

"How do you know" she replied.

"Just leave it, we're already here" she said, before her brother could come up with something else.

"How can I help?" the woman before the desk asked.

"Yeah, well our little brother is locked up in here, and we're supposed to pick him up" Kankuro said.

"What's his name?"

"Sabaku no Gaara"

the woman typed something in her computer "Yeah he was supposed to be picked up yesterday but to one came. Wait a sec I just need to check with another agent" she walked away.

"Hello, I'm agent Inuzuka, I take it that Gaara-san is your brother?" a woman with messy brown hair came closer

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Temari asked suspicious.

"Well, we needed to put him in a isolation cell after he tried to attack his cell mate"

"Oh dear, we can still take him home right?" Temari asked.

"Well …" the woman was a little bit disturbed that Temari and Kankuro didn't seem surprised about the news.

"Oh you told us that he's in isolation cell right, did you gave him his medicine"

"medicine?" she asked

"Oh well that is isn't good how come you didn't know he needs medicine. I know it is in his record, and he is in isolation. Well that's not good" Temari said.

"We'll take him home" Kankuro quickly said.

"Let me see, you two are Temari and Kankuro right" she said when she looked at the computer again.

"Yes"

"Normally we wouldn't do this, because you two are underage, but since Gaara has a mental disorder I guess we should make an exception"

"Good because he gets crazy without his meds" Kankuro said.

They opened Gaara's cell. And looked at Gaara who was hitting the wall, his fingers were very bloody and at the wall was covered in blood.

"Gaara" Temari said shocked and ran towards her brother.

"Man, are you okay" Kankuro said, not really sure what he should do.

Gaara didn't reply he didn't seem to notice that anyone was in the cell. Temari hugged her brother and took him out of his cell.

"How the hell can you put him in such a freaking dark hole when he's like this!" Temari exploded against the police woman, who looked a little bit uncomfortable too _how couldn't we notice that he wasn't well he kept hurting himself for hours, they must be so angry! I would be if someone would do that to my brother, I'd kill them_ she thought. "Can we do something to help?"

"Yes we need to have a lot of towels" Kankuro said, thinking that the car wasn't supposed to get bloodstains on it.

Temari and Kankuro walked to the car, and put the towels around Gaara's hands and on the seat, Temari put Gaara in the seat and locket him in the seat.

"Sit down next to him" Temari told Kankuro who wanted to sit next to her

"But-"

"But what!"

"I don't know what to do!" Kankuro yelled

"You just have to sit, you idiot!" she yelled and sat down in the drivers seat.

_Right, I just, I'm not a girl! I can't handle these things to well, damn she didn't need to yell _Kankuro thought.

Suddenly the phone rang, Temari putted it on speaker

"Yeah" she said

"TEMARI WHERE IS MY JAGUAR!" she heard her father yell, suddenly Gaara's attitude changed, instead of moving back and forth, he froze.

Temari closed her phone, "Guess he noticed" Kankuro said, "Gaara, do you mind if we stay with you a couple of days" he added, but Gaara didn't reply.

"Let's say that means yes" Temari said, and upped their speed.

"Okay housing for the nuts" Kankuro said, when Temari stopped.

"We need someone to drive the car back home, before dad calls the police" Temari said,

"Do ya think we can bribe someone?"

"I think we need to call one of the housemaids to pick it up for now let's get to his apartment"

They opened the door to number 17

"Gaara!" Hinata jumped of the couch and ran towards the tree siblings.

"What happened?" Hinata asked when she saw that Gaara was looking like a ghost, his hands were bleeding and he was shaking.

Temari started explaining, while she was in the kitchen making some tea, Hinata quickly grabbed the first aid kit

"What should I do?" Kankuro asked.

"Get Inumi-san, he'll know what to do. He's in the office down the hall to the left" Hinata said, while she was cleaning Gaara's fingers.

_Ah well it's better than cooking or nursing him_ Kankuro thought when he left the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N thanks for reviewing! I've started a new fic. (Konoha hospital(it's about Hinata as an intern, basically the whole Naruto cast works in the hospital)) anyways, This fic will still be my main, but if you're interested in the other one.

Please enjoy!

Oh I almost forgot, I was wondering (pokes fingers together) if one of you would like to be my beta-reader Pretty please !

"Gaara, wh-what happened?" Hinata was sitting next to Gaara, of all the things she expected to happen when he'd come home, this one didn't even crossed her mind. Gaara was pale, shaking and avoided looking at her. She touched his cheek and gasped at the cold temperature.

"Temari-san, h-he's freezing" Hinata told Temari

"Ok well, get his blanket from his room, then check if his fingers are broken and if he's hurt anywhere else" Temari replied in a business like tone, like she knew exactly what to do.

Hinata walked to Gaara's room and grabbed blankets and pillows and walked towards Gaara.

"Gaara, c-can you hear me? Please tell me what h-happened" tears were running down her cheeks and Gaara didn't reply at all.

Temari came closer with damping tea. "Gaara, you're home, nothing is going to happen anymore, just calm down okay" she told him with a soothing tone

_Why didn't I think of saying that, I couldn't even tell him everything's all right _

"Hinata-san please help me" Temari asked making sure her voice was soft Hinata walked towards Temari and helped her to take Gaara's shoes off. And they made him lie down on the couch covered with his blanket.

They heard someone knocking on the door. "That's Kankuro" Temari stood up and opened the door, Kankuro stood there with a shocked Inumi.

"Ok get in" Temari said in her usual bossy tone

Meanwhile, Hinata checked her boyfriend hands, which weren't broken, and then she grabbed the first aid kit,

"This is going to sting, pl-please bare with it" she whispered when she grabbed the alcohol "I n-need to disinfect it" and she put some of the alcohol on cotton and cleared his wounds. Gaara yelled out of pain.

"What happened?" Inumi asked Temari, and she started explaining.

"D-don't worry Gaara, it's over, I-I'm so sorry, I-I just n-need to put bandages on it" Hinata stuttered and started wrapping Gaara's hands.

"But I've never seen him like this, he usually gets violent-"

"And passes out, yeah we know, do you know what's up Tem?" Kankuro asked

"No I don't" she walked towards Gaara and placed her hand on his forehead "He is indeed freezing. Hinata give him some tea, he'll warm up with a hot drink"

Hinata nodded and helped Gaara sit up _She knows what to do, I wish I could handle thing like this better, but at least I'm helping somewhat _she thought and gave Gaara some of the hot liquid.

"We need to bring him to the hospital" Inumi stated

Kankuro grinned "No way, he gets all wacky from those places"

"But we need to know what is happening to him" Inumi replied

"That's why we asked you here" Kankuro said.

"I'm not a doctor" he replied.

"Kankuro, bring Gaara to his bed" Temari said

Kankuro nodded and walked towards his brother and carried him over to his bed room.

"Inumi-san, I need you to help me with something" Temari said

"Oh thank god, I really needed something, I feel useless that I can't use my expertise with this" Inumi sighed

Temari smiled and handed him a key "I need you to bring the silver Jaguar to this address" and she handed him a note.

"How is this helpful if I may ask" Inumi asked since he got the feeling he just got the job so that they could be alone.

"If you bring the car back, me and Kankuro can take care of our little brother, and we won't have to leave him alone" Temari said, knowing what Inumi was thinking.

Kankuro put Gaara on the bed, and walked towards his sister,

"Gaara" Hinata whispered when she helped him lie down and carefully covered him with the blankets. She sat down next to him, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

_I need to get his temperature up, if he stays cold for too long, he can die _she looked at him then took of her sneakers, jeans and sweater and joined Gaara. Her warm soft body hugged his cold skin. Her tears fell down in his pillow with her arms around his neck  
"Please don't leave me" she cried, shivering. She could feel Gaara getting warmer. She could feel his heart beat getting faster. His arms raised and he answered her hug

"I'll never leave you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" she whispered _I was afraid I could never say that again. _

Gaara gave her a kiss, "I love you too" he whispered and he tried to sit up, Hinata still clinging on this neck.

"Woah what happened here" Kankuro asked when he saw Hinata's clothes lying on the ground. Hinata blushed and looked away

"I I I was t-trying to w-warm him up" she stuttered.

"Yeah right" Kankuro said with a teasing tone "Well man, I'm glad you're awake again. Oi Tem. He's alive"

Temari came in the room and looked at the clothes and towards Hinata but decided not to ask "Gaara, what happened?"

Suddenly a buzz came from Hinata's jeans. Hinata climbed out of bed but Gaara pulled her back "You're still in your underwear" he whispered in her ear, and she blushed. Temari took Hinata's cell phone out of her pocket and gave it to her

"Moshi moshi"

"Hinata? This is Hiashi, why aren't you home?"

"Eh well I I'm working father"

"Lately you're working every single hour, make sure you're home at 6" and he hung up. Hinata blushed _what if someone saw me, what if father had seen me lying in bed with Gaara_ she blushed even more. She saw everyone looking at her "M-My father" she said answering their unasked question.

"Speaking about fathers, can we stay here for a while?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked at her black eye and at Kankuro's purple cheek _Did father do that, but why? I guess they can stay here, _"Sure"

_I'm still undressed; I really need to put my clothes back on _Hinata though. And Temari seemed to notice. But before she could say anything, her phone rang.

She was unaware that her phone was still on the speaker

"TEMARI IF I EVEN FIND ONE SCRATCH ON MY JAGUAR YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" an angry man yelled at the other side of the line. Temari looked at her brothers.

"You took the jag" Gaara asked with a hint of respect in his voice

"TEMARI" the voice yelled again. They looked at the cell phone,

"Hello father, thanks for picking me up today, that was really helpful" Gaara said with a devilish smile that was exactly the same as the one Kankuro often used.

"GAARA!"

"You know my name, I'm surprised"

Kankuro made a signal with his hands, showing that he wanted to say something, but Temari stopped him

"Father, your car will arrive any minute now" Temari said and she hung up.

"Kankuro get out of the room" Temari said.

"But why?" He asked stubborn. Temari stood up and pushed her brother out, and closed the door, mumbling something about stupid brothers. And went to the kitchen. Hinata slipped out of the bed and blushed like crazy since Gaara was staring at her.

"That's a nice outfit right there, why do you want to change into something else?" he said teasing her.

"D-do you w-want your brother t-to see me in m-my underwear" she stuttered but proud of her reply.

"Yeah I changed my mind" and smiled at her. She stopped blushed because when she saw him smile it just made her so happy and returned the favor.

She quickly dressed.

Temari came in again "That's a nice shirt" she said and sat down on the bed. Kankuro followed her and took the chair. _Where am I supposed to sit, I don't know what's appropriate. _Hinata stood there.

_She is so insecure, it's cute how she doesn't know what to do, she just looks so naïve _Gaara pointed at the space of the bed opposite of Temari and next to him.

_He's so understanding, it's like he reads my mind. Is that what soul mates do _she thought after she sat down with her legs crossed.

Gaara looked at his hands "What happened to my hands" he asked

"You don't remember?" Kankuro asked.

"No I remember being put in a cell with this guy who kept singing the same line over and over. And that's it"

"You're saying you lost it because of someone who was singing" Temari asked

"It was a Lilly Allen song" Gaara muttered

"In that case I would've done the same" Kankuro agreed.

"So you don't remember attacking the singing dude and that you were put in an isolation cell?" Temari

"No, but I rarely remember anything" Gaara said "So what's wrong with my hands"

"You kept hitting the iron wall the entire night. I'm amazed that your fingers aren't broken" Kankuro said.

It was silent for several moments

"Ah" Hinata yelled.

"What?"

"I need to get home in 10 minutes" she said, and jumped of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll come b-back tomorrow" she whispered and raced away _father will ground me if I don't make it home in time, now I'm, really happy I'm not wearing those pumps _she thought when she was running home _I need to get upstairs before someone sees me in this outfit. _

"Ok well I'm off making dinner" Temari said, and got up.

Gaara tried to stand up. But he fall down backwards and landed on his bed _what the, why can't I stand this time_

"Take a rest man, you've been through a lot today" Kankuro said, looking up from the magazine he had been reading.

Gaara looked around and grabbed his sketchbook and one of Hinata's pencils and started sketching.

The house was filled with a wonderful scent of rosemary and freshly baked chicken when someone knocked on the door. Kankuro got up and opened it.

"Yeah" he said staring in Inumi-san 's face.

"How exactly did you expect me to get home after this little mission" he said slightly annoyed, he had delivered the car, and a tall man raced towards it and started looking at it. Inumi had to walk back home.

"That wasn't calculated for" Kankuro said "Can I help you?"

"Is Gaara-kun awake yet?"

"Yes he's in bed"

"I would like to have a shot session with him then"

Kankuro opened the door further and let an exhausted Inumi in.

Gaara looked up from his sketch. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, I just wanted to see how you were" Inumi said, and looked at the picture Gaara was drawing.

It was a cell a small dark cell with a boy sitting in the corner his hands pushing his head down. On the other side of the cell the wall was covered in a dark substance. Supposedly blood.

_But he isn't supposed to remember what happens with him. I recon even he doesn't know what he is drawing, but that means that some of his other drawing are true too. And if he start_s _realizing what sorts of things he has done… nothing good can come of that. _

A/N I hope it was good, please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Room 17

A/N, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing, and everyone who wanted to help me and become my beta thanks,!

My beta is Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix Thank you so much!

Now on with the chapter,

Please enjoy

Chapter 13.  
Hinata was running home, now more then ever she was happy her pumps were in her closet in stead of on her feet. _I wonder what happened to Temari-san and kankuro-san, they both looked pretty beaten up, and why did they stole their father's car. He didn't seem to nice on the phone, I wonder what happened… _she ran past the post office and she could already see her house. _Oh oh oh !! how do I get in there without anyone seeing me. _Her eye fell on the fence _I guess I can try getting up that tree and jump over the fence. _Hinata walked up to the tree that she was planning to climb in.

"Hinata-sama?" she heard her cousin say.

_Oh oh _"Neji-niisan?" she whispered.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing?" Neij asked, and walked towards the fence.

"Uhh, well.." she didn't know how to reply, she really didn't know how Neji would react.

"Why are you breaking in your own house?" he asked.

"Neji-niisan" she whispered. And looked to the ground.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes Hinata-sama" he said,

"Neji-niisan"she whispered again "P-please help me get in the house b-before father notices" she said.

Neji looked at Hinata's silhouette, he couldn't see her well in the shadows.

"Fine, I'll open up the front door, and you need to quietly run upstairs" Neji said and walked past her.

"H-Hai, thank you" She whispered. And quickly followed him.

The door opened and Hinata wanted to get in but she suddenly noticed Neji's body freeze up.

"Hiashi-sama" he said, and bowed his head, and making sure Hinata stayed behind him.

"Neji, is Hinata there?"

"H-Hai father" Hinata answered. And she looked at Neji's right hand he placed behind his back, it told her to follow him and take off her shoes

Neji stepped forwards, Hinata followed his movements and quickly kneeled down and took off her shoes.

"Hiashi-sama can I accompany you to the dining room?" Neji asked.

Hiashi looked at him, for a second with suspicion, but then he nodded and turned around. "Hinata, are you coming" He asked, without turning around.

"H-Hai father, I I need to change first" she said, which was true, she needed to put a special kimono on for dinner.

Hiashi nodded and turned around. Hinata quickly went upstairs, washed up and changed. And went to dinner.

Kankuro, Gaara and Temari were eating. Suddenly Gaara put his knife and fork down.

"What happened" he asked

"What?!" Kankuro replied between bites.

"What did father do?" Gaara asked again, with his usual cold voice, but his eyes showed a bit of care.

"Nothing much" Temari shrugged, she didn't like to worry her brother. And especially because it was his fault, well he'd think that.

Gaara looked at his siblings, he didn't have much memories of the time that he'd live home. He was send here when he was 5, it was true that several periods of his life he lived in that house, with him, but somehow Gaara didn't remember much, expect the yelling, and seeing his brother and sister being beaten before his eyes for trying to protect him. He'd remember crying in the corner of the dark house. But he hadn't seen the place since he was 12, so that'd be 3 years ago. He started eating again.

Hinata waited impatiently for her father to finish his meal. Hanabi was telling something about a movie she wanted to see, and Neji was staring in front of him. Finally Hiashi finished. Hinata hurried upstairs, and filled up her bathtub. _So many things have happened today, I am really glad that Gaara is okay now, I was so scared. What am I supposed to do when something bad happens again. _The bath was filling itself with hot water and Hinata grabbed a hand full of flowers and threw them in the bathtub, it immediately started smelling like a flower bomb exploded, Lavender, roses everything and Hinata took of her clothing and neatly put them away. She stepped in the hot bath. _I wish I could do more for Gaara, all I can think about is how to get away from him, and how everything makes me feel. I wish I could help him, maybe I can help making him better, maybe we can just leave everything behind and live somewhere peaceful together, we could marry in a nice little church, with just us and we'd have two children first a boy, then a little girl. We'd be great parents, way batter than ours. And when they'll be grown up and move away… I want to be with Gaara forever, I never felt that before. Every moment I'm not with him seems like a waste of time… I love him so much…_

Hinata sank away in her thoughts, dreaming of her wedding her future children, her future.

Gaara lie down on his bed he tried to recall everything that had happened today, but his memory gave out, he remembered being pulled out of the darkness because Hinata was crying, he wanted to help her. Hinata was to precious for him to cry. But what had happened before that it was all a blank. He began looking through his drawings, he had a lot of them, and never threw them away. He looked threw the pages and suddenly stopped. He was standing there. Hinata on the ground lying. _What is this, I don't remember drawing this _he saw people tied up in the background, _Kankuro, Temari, Inumi-san what is the meaning of this. I don't remember this drawing I don't remember this at all _he started looking though other drawings, some he'd remember, others he didn't, pictures of people bleeding on the ground and his silhouette holding a knife, pictures of things, moments in time he never remembered _what is this! Why is this, I I don't know this I, did I kill those people, what is happening, what happened with them, me. Why can't I remember. _He suddenly saw another picture, Hinata smiling _I I do remember that, she was posing for me, blushing like crazy she was. Man she is so beautiful with those pale eyes and dark hair framing her face. _

_I need to stay sane if I loose it again, I might hurt her, or Temari or Kankuro. I need to keep sane. _He breathed in and out closing his eyes _these pictures, they happened before I can feel it. Do I think, maybe, can they. They're pictures of what happened when He's in control. These things happened, when He takes over, I killed people, it was my fault it all was my fault. Wait, Keep calm, Hinata, I might hurt her, what if I kill her, I love her too much to just take that risk. Do I need to say goodbye?_

A/N I hope Gaara wasn't too ooc with his thinking. I hope you liked it.

Is Gaara going to leave Hinata?

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

I am so sorry! I haven't update in … some time, I've got a bit of a excuse, 'cause I had exam weeks, and got sick but I still could've updated sooner, I wrote a one shot about Gaara and Hinata if you're interested.

(Edit) It's completely checked now, I'm really sorry that I was this impatient!

Lots of thanks to my awesome beta reader: Hiei's-Dark-Little-Phoenix 

And Thanks for the reviews

Please enjoy!

It was late, very late. Gaara was in his room sitting on his bed. "_Guess this is goodbye …" _He looked at his sister who was laying couch and his brother who dozed off in one of the chairs. Gaara looked at the drawing in his hand, then grabbed his backpack and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" A low voice from the shadows asked.

Gaara froze mid-step "Kankuro" "_I thought he was asleep." _

Kankuro walked towards his brother and realized what was going on. Kankuro came closer and looked Gaara in the eyes.

Then suddenly Gaara felt a fist and fell down.

Kankuro sat down next to Gaara and they looked at the stars in silence.

"So you were planning to just disappear?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara didn't answer.

"You probably didn't want her to get hurt" Kankuro added.

Gaara stayed silent and kept on looking towards the stars.

"You thought it would be easier on everyone to just disappear didn't you?" Kankuro looked at his brother, with an angry look on his face.

"Kankuro this has nothing to do with you" Gaara said.

"It doesn't huh?" A female voice asked. Temari walked towards her brothers who were sitting in the hallway.

"Gaara, you can't just decide this on your own" Temari added and sat down next to Gaara.

"It's my life isn't?" Gaara replied and he felt a hand smack his cheek.

"Temari?" Kankuro asked amazed, since his sister beat him to the punch.

"Gaara you're doing this for Hinata-chan, you want to protect her right?! The only thing you're doing by leaving her, is hurting her!" Temari hissed.

_"I'm only hurting her?" _Gaara wondered.

"Bro, come on! If you want to make such a decision, you should talk to her. Sometimes a physical blow is less painful than a mental one." Kankuro said, with a weird emotional voice.

_"A mental blow is worse than a physical one?" _Gaara repeated the sentence over in his head.

"Well let's go inside. I'll make some hot chocolate and we can get to the core of this." Temari said this and then stood up, her brothers following her.

"So, why did you freak out?" Kankuro asked.

They were sitting on the couch and chair, all sipping the steaming hot chocolate.

Gaara looked at the floor for a couple of moments, then sighed and started talking.

"I was trying to remember what happened today, but I couldn't and then I started to look at my drawings, and I realized something about all the things I had drawn. They had happened. They weren't made up, I made them happen, I took people's lives" Gaara said this and it was all very sensitive, it didn't fit Gaara at all, Kankuro and Temari noticed too.

"Gaara" Temari said with a controlling voice. "Most of your drawings really did happen, and it's true that some people have died. But you can't forget that it wasn't you! You can't blame yourself for what had happened. It's like blaming yourself because our next door neighbour killed someone."

Gaara's eyes met his sister's "But, I can take control, but I sometimes" Gaara stopped for a second.

_"This is crazy. I'm acting like some child. I'm actually going to stutter, this isn't even close to who I am!" _He thought, and took a breath.

"I am weak." Gaara stated.

It was silent. But Kankuro put his cup down. "You'll have to get stronger then…You sure as hell can't get stronger by walking away"

And with that Gaara decided that he wasn't going to leave, and if he really loved Hinata, he was going to fight for her.

"Okay everyone go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll make an appointment with Inumi-san" Temari commanded, and everyone went to bed.

"Hinata!?" Hinata was lying in her bed, crying. She didn't know why, but something suddenly broke her heart. Tears were running down her cheeks, and it felt like dozens of daggers were pushed in her chest.

"Hinata!" she heard again, someone on the other side of the door was knocking loudly.

_"Father?!" _She quickly dried her tears and opened the door. Her father was standing with a telephone in his hand.

"Some girl on the telephone for you Hinata. I can't approve of your friends calling in the middle of the night. Expect punishment tomorrow." Hiashi said and put the telephone in Hinata's hands, and marched away.

"Moshi moshi" Hinata said.

"Yo, Temari here, we kind of need you here, can you come bye tomorrow morning?" she heard Gaara's sister say.

"S-Sure" Hinata answered uncertainly.

"Great! See you then" And with that Temari hung the phone up.

_"I wonder what is going on, I hope Gaara is all right." _

A/N

A bit of a short chappy, but I hope it was nice. I'll update soon, since I've got vacation!

Have a great weekend!

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hi!! I'm so sorry you had to wait this long, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Hinata's in class, she can't wait till class is over. She was going to visit Gaara again. Even though it has just been a week, it feels like she hasn't seen him for months. She was staring out the window remembering every second they had spend together, playing it over and over and-

"Hinata-chan!" someone touched her shoulder.

"N-Nani?" Hinata shrieks.

"Sjeez girl, you've been daydreaming all day. What's up?" Ino asks.

Hinata wasn't really fond of Ino, the only reason she sat next to her was because their teacher made them.

"N-nothing's wrong" she replies blushing slightly. This didn't surprise Ino, she always blushed. But this time… Ino took a peek at Hinata's note bloc and saw hearts.

"Hinata… Are you in love?"

"What?!" No one ever asked her, was she supposed to lie or tell the truth. She didn't want to hide the truth. But Ino was quite the gossip. Is it really that wrong to tell someone?

"Come on then?" Ino insists.

"Y-Yes, I've got a boyfriend" Hinata whispered.

"Really!" Ino yells.

"And if the girls in the back could shut up I can give you all some good news" their teacher said.

"Gomen Sensei" Ino and Hinata said.

Ino quickly scribbled something on her notebook "what's his name"

Hinata looked at their teacher and back at the notebook. "It's Gaara"

"I would like to inform you all about the upcoming dance! If you want to go you should be able to dance some classic dances. Please return the leaflet with your name next week"

"Want to go?" Ino wrote down.

"I don't know if he wants, maybe he's not even allowed" Hinata replied

"He's not in this school?"

"No"

Ino raised her hand

"Yes Yamanaka?" the teacher said.

"I was wondering if you can take a guy who's not in this school"

"You are allowed to bring someone"

"Thank you sensei"

"That solves it. Ask him!" Ino wrote down.

Hinata didn't know why Ino was so interested in this. But it was true that she would love to go with Gaara. But she also knew that Gaara didn't like crowded places. She wasn't even sure if he could dance. But he did dance with her, he danced perfect. Of course he can dance!

Hinata was in a great mood. When she arrived at Gaara apartment she knocked on the door and it opened immediately.

"Come in" Gaara said. Trying to hide the fact that he'd been standing by that door for an hour waiting to see her face.

"Hi" Hinata said as she came in.

Gaara closed the door and kissed her "I missed you" he said almost so softly Hinata almost didn't hear it. "I missed you too" Hinata said and put her arms around him, how she had been dreaming to hug him.

They sat down on the sofa; Gaara gave her some hot tea and asked about her day.

"It was fine, but there's something I wanted to ask you about"

"hn?" Gaara replied like usual.

"There's this dance at my school. It's like a ball, and I would love it if we could go together" Hinata stumbled. And she gave him the leaflet.

"Dear students. As you all know the school dance is coming up. You and your partner should know these dances: The waltz, quickstep and the Tango.

Please return this with both of your names before upcoming Monday" the leaflet read.

"I know it's not really your thing, and it will be weird for you at a school you don't know. And I'm not even sure if you're allowed to, but I would really like it if you could come" Hinata said and blushed.

"I'll think about it" Gaara replied.

Hinata went home. She was a bit disappointed that Gaara wasn't as exited as she was. But now that she thought about it, Gaara really wasn't ever exited about much. And at least he hadn't said no yet.

The next day

"Hinata" Ino called out cheerily and sat down next to Hinata immediately. Hinata thought this was strange; normally Ino'd wait until the entire class sat down before she would, hoping that a guy would sit alone.

"G-good morning I-Ino" Hinata said fearing Ino's next question.

"So how did it go with that boyfriend of yours" Ino asked.

"It went well, he said that he would think about it" She answered, she had practiced the line at home, testing it so she wouldn't sound disappointed.

"That's normal for guys, they really don't want to sound like they want to dance" Ino happily sang.

"Ok" Hinata answered. And started making notes.

"Hinata?" Ino asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a dress for the dance?"

"Not yet" Hinata figured she'd look for a dress when Gaara agreed to come.

"We should go buy one today?"

"_We?? Today?? What's going on?" _Hinata wondered.

"I mean, you're not doing anything today right?" Ino went on.

"No not really." Hinata replied.

"Okay then! I'll see you at the mall around 4" Ino said and scribbled it down in her agenda.

Hinata wondered how she got into this, but agreed to come.

At Gaara's place the doorbell rang.

"Oi! Open up" Kankuro's low voice sounded soft behind the door.

Gaara walked up to the door and opened it, he greeted his siblings and ignored the fact that Kankuro's arm was wrapped in bandages and Temari seemed to limp a bit.

"We thought it was a good idea to visit you since the food packages I made you are probably eaten" Temari said and put the bags she'd put down on the ground on the table.

"Hm" Gaara said as usually.  
"So what's going on?" Kankuro asked when he sat down on the couch.

"Nothing" Gaara replied.

"We're fine thanks for asking" Temari said when she came out of the kitchen with 3 cups of tea.

Kankuro grinned and grabbed the leaflet Hinata had left on the table.

"School dance?" he mumbled when he read it.

"Are you and Hinata-chan going?" Temari asked.

"We might"

"I imagine she wants to go, else she wouldn't have left the flyer here" She replied.

"And she'll want to show you off to her friends" Kankuro added.

"Have you asked Inumi-sensei yet, if you can go?" Temari went on.

"No"

"You should go ask him then, when is your next session " She asked

Gaara wondered why his siblings always putted their noses in his business.

"It's tomorrow" Gaara said.

"How did father reply when you two came back" Gaara decided to ask, he wasn't fond of the subject and he could see that his father wasn't happy, put as long as it kept the subject away from the dance he was fine with it.

"You know the usual" Kankuro replied sarcastically, and tried to act like his arm was fine.

"So, I'm in the kitchen if you need me" Temari said to break the silence and stood up.

After Temari left Kankuro looked from the flyer to Gaara and back.

"What's the reason you don't want to go?" Kankuro asked like he was on to something.

"No reason, I don't like dancing" Gaara answered

"That isn't true; I know you've danced with Hinata before. And Hinata isn't the type of girl who shows her boyfriend off, so that isn't it either. The crush is nonsense too; it's not a reason not to go outside this place. So what is it?" Kankuro thought out loud.

Gaara looked at his brother, who was smarter then he looked, he had completely analysed the situation in seconds. Was he supposed to tell his brother the truth? They had been getting along better, and who else was he supposed to tell.

"I can't dance" Gaara told Kankuro.

"But you've danced before"

"That was just stepping around not real dances. I can't waltz and stuff"

"Why don't you tell Hinata-chan."

"I can't" Gaara simply said.

"I'll have to teach you how to dance then" Kankuro said slowly, like every word hurt to say out loud. Temari couldn't dance with Gaara, because of her leg.

Ino was waiting outside her hair covered in a blue bandana. "Hinata!" Ino waved at her, Hinata waved back and walked towards Ino.

"Ready to shop?"

"S-sure"

"Ok! I was thinking short dress, no print, no straps and in a light colour. No panty and high heels. Wait I forgot, is your boyfriend tall? Anyways maybe a nice necklace and bracelet. And I think we should have your hair up, because that accentuates the neck, and earrings, we should definitely get you earrings. For make up, I was thinking red lips, some black eyeliner, nothing to much" Ino said this all so fast that Hinata had trouble understanding what she was saying.

"Gaara is taller than me, I've got a necklace that I want to wear and I haven't got any make up at home" Hinata replied.

"Do you have the necklace with you?" Ino asked immediately.

Hinata took the necklace off and showed it to Ino

"That is a beautiful necklace. It's pure silver, and really well made. It must've been expensive"

Hinata blushed.

"I've seen a couple dresses that seem perfect" And Ino took Hinata into several stores. But in the last store they went, Ino was finally happy with the dress Hinata put on, Hinata loved it too and when they left the shop she felt filled with a new energy, and they went on to buy the other items.

Kankuro told Gaara that he'd be back the next day with music. And then the sibs went home.

"Hinata?" Ino asked when they were finished shopping.

"Hm?" Hinata said. And blushed because she used Gaara's usual answer but Ino didn't seem to notice.

"I was thinking, the dance is on a Friday. So what about if I come with you after school so I can help you with the make-up and all" Ino said

"Thank you, I'd like that" Hinata agreed. Ino had been very nice to her and it wouldn't hurt to have some help with getting dressed.

The next day Kankuro rang Gaara's doorbell. Gaara got up and saw not only Kankuro but Temari also.

"Gaara! Kankuro told me, if you want to learn to dance, you didn't have to be so secretive" she said,

Gaara looked towards Kankuro, who was used to Gaara's glare, and who replied "a little help can't hurt".

Temari put the music in the stereo and sat down. Kankuro put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and Temari told Gaara that his hand was supposed to be on Kankuro's waist. Gaara went slightly paler than he already was but told himself that it was for Hinata and did it. Kankuro told Gaara how to move. And they danced. Although it was really weird learning to dance from your siblings Gaara was getting better fast.

At the end of the day Kankuro and Temari went home and Gaara went to see Inumi-sensei.

"Hello Gaara-kun"

"Hi" Gaara replied.

"What is happening?"

"I'm going to a dance with Hinata this Friday"

"Ok! That is very good. I'll inform them"

Inumi kept talking to Gaara what he thought about the dance, and Gaara answered. They weren't very long answers, but Inumi was happy to receive them.

Hinata looked in the mirror with her new dress in frond of her. It was beautiful.

It had a tight waist, and the skirt went just passed her knees. It didn't have any straps and the lavender colour accentuated Hinata's dark hair and light eyes. Tomorrow she would visit Gaara again, and hear if he wanted to go or not. She really wanted him to come. She looked at the necklace, the kanji for love. She kissed it, and went to sleep.

A/N

The next chapter will be quick! I promise. I really am sorry that it took me such a long time to update! I really didn't know what to write. But anyways thanks for the patience!

Love,


	16. Chapter 16

Okay next chapter, hope you like it:

"Damn it!" Kankuro growled when Gaara stepped on his toes again. It wasn't like his little brother actually hurt him, but it just annoyed him that Gaara still hadn't got the dance under control. He knew the basic all right, but a dance is more that just moving your legs.

Temari stood up, and stopped the music. "Let's take a break" she said and walked to the kitchen.

Gaara sat down and didn't look into his brother's eyes; Gaara was pissed off that he couldn't pull it off. When he danced with Hinata it was like the steps were in his soul, but these dances with the moves that were like 1 2 3 you couldn't just do what you want, and it was like something was missing…

Temari came back with 3 cups filled with hot chocolate. Gaara tasted the drink; and Temari said "I know what's missing here" Gaara concentrated on his sister, but still acted like he was taking a sip from the cup.

"It was stupid really, but Kankuro is a boy"

"What's that got to do with it?' Kankuro said defensively.

"Well, Hinata's a girl, Girls have a different way of moving, that's what's you're missing." She said.

"And?" Kankuro replied.

"Gaara, I'll start dancing with you" she said ignoring Kankuro. Gaara's eyes looked lost when Temari saw him. When they finished their cocoa Temari stood up and almost fell down again.

Kankuro saved her before she landed on the ground and looked rather worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" she said, and grabbed Gaara's hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. Gaara immediately felt different, Temari's touch was softer then his brother's and when the music started the dancing went a lot better, and it surprised both Gaara and Kankuro how well Temari could dance; most of the time their sister was tough, strong and slightly cocky, but now she was graceful and feminine. They practiced for an hour and then they went home.

"Tomorrow is the day of the dance, you're doing great. We'll come by tomorrow with a nice tux and practice the dances again" Temari said and stood on her toes to kiss her brother on the top of his head. Gaara went a deep shade of red and quickly said goodbye.

Hinata stood before her mirror, her face was a bit muddy, they had p.e. at school and she had fallen on the ground when playing soccer. She took her blue pyjama out of the closet and walked to her bathroom and locked the door. When she was finished her skin was all rosy and she felt re-energized. But when she opened the door she suddenly heard someone sobbing, and when she looked around the corner Hanabi was sitting on the ground pushed in the corner between Hinata's closets.

"Hanabi-chan" Hinata said carefully.

"Nee-chan, I I'm so sorry!" Hanabi stuttered, this startled Hinata a bit, Hanabi never cried and never ever stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Hinata warmly said as she came closer, but then she stopped.

"Hanabi, W-what's that?" she asked when she saw something lavender.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it was so pretty, and I I just wanted to try it on, but then I tripped and I'm so sorry!" Hanabi yelled and ran away. Hinata looked at the lavender package that Hanabi left behind. Hinata held up her dress and saw it was torn apart; and she couldn't repair it either.

For a couple of minutes Hinata just stood there, she had felt so happy just minutes before, and now she felt horrible. But then she realized that her little sister must be feeling worse than she did, and she decided to finally act like an older sister. Like Temari and Kankuro, both of Gaara's older siblings were always taking great care of him. What had Hinata ever done for Hanabi?

Hinata put the dress on her bed, took one last look at the enormous rip and then she walked to Hanabi's room.

She found her little sister in her closet, Hinata smiled, when she was little she'd hide in her closet too.

"Hanabi?" Hinata said when she opened the door.

Hanabi didn't answer.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry at you, let's go downstairs, we can get some ice-cream?"

Hanabi looked at Hinata for a second and then launched herself at her sister, grabbing her around the waist. Hinata sat down with her arms around her little sister and rocked her softly back and forth. After half an hour Hanabi stood up and smiled "What about that ice-cream" she asked and Hinata smiled too, stood up and walked downstairs with a laughing Hanabi right behind her.

As Hinata filled two bowls with strawberry ice cream, Hanabi raced upstairs and stood before Hinata's room, impatiently waiting until Hinata opened her room

"Father?" she said surprised when she noticed her father standing beside Hinata's bed.

"Hinata could you please join me and Neji-kun downstairs in 15 minutes?" He asked

"S-Sure father" Hinata stumbled. Hiashi nodded looked at the torn dress that was on Hinata's bed and walked out the room.

"Why can't I come?" Hanabi asked puzzled while they sat down before Hinata's table.

"Because, it's your bedtime" Hinata teased.

"Itadakimasu" they both said and started eating the ice cream.

When they had finished Hinata walked her sister to her bedroom and after kissing her goodnight went back to her bedroom to change into something presentable.

She combed her hair, brushed her teeth and went downstairs.

Her father and Neji were sitting around the table.

She greeted them and sat down next to Neji.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you about the School dance that is coming up"

Both Hinata and Neji changed colour, but collected themselves quickly.

"I take it you are going with Gaara-san?" Hiashi directed to Hinata

"Yes father" Hinata said, not telling him Gaara wasn't sure yet.

"And you Neji-kun? Who are you taking?"

Neji looked at his uncle, like he was wondering how he would react.

"I'm taking a girl from my class, Tenten"

"I take it she's a respectable student?"

"She is, Hiashi-sama"

"Good" Hiashi nodded and went on with his story "Like you both know this family has a high prestige and I expect the both of you to act like good people. Not like some loose teens that don't have anything to lose. I know you are both respectable dancers, and I trust you to not do anything but to dance. This means to make it awfully clear: I don't want you to react on the physical urges. Do you understand me?" Hiashi asked

"Yes father" Hinata said, with a blush on her face.

"Yes Hiashi-sama" Neji replied also with a faint blush on his face

"Good. Now Hinata, I noticed when I was in your room that you are unable to wear your current dress. And if you promise to be very careful with it, I have another dress for you, please follow me." Hinata stood up, and Neji followed curiously.

Hiashi went up 5 stairs and when they reached the attic he opened a closet and took something out of a protective bag.

"Come here Hinata" and Hinata stepped closer, then she gasped when she saw the dress.

"Father" she stumbled. "This is mothers' " Hinata looked at the beautiful dress, which she recognized from a picture in her room.

"Try it on" Hiashi said, and Hinata walked back to her room, Neji and Hiashi followed her, Hinata stood in her room and touched the soft fabric of the dress, then she carefully put it on.

When she stepped out of the bathroom both Hiashi and Neji looked surprised.

"You look exactly like your mother Hinata-sama" Neji said as he looked over to Hinata's picture of her mother.

The pink colour of the dress made Hinata's pale skin shine; the deep purple flowers on the skirt were beautiful and elegant. Hiashi's eyes shimmered, he had never seen his wife in Hinata, and his wife was a beautiful graceful headstrong woman, whom Hanabi resembled the most. But now Hinata's eyes had a new look, full of power and will, the tight top accentuated Hinata's great body.

"You look wonderful" Hiashi said and quickly left the room, Neji followed him and closed the door.

The next morning.

Friday 8 am.

Hinata was quickly eating breakfast; today was Friday and Hinata was nervous. After school Ino would come along to help her with her make-up. Hinata was a little worried; Ino had planned the make up to match the dress, but since she was now wearing another dress maybe the make up would be all wrong. But Hinata decided not to worry and went to school.

During their lessons Hinata became more and more tense. Gaara had agreed to come, but he would arrive later, Hinata would come in alone and would have to wait for him. What if Gaara wouldn't come at all! Ino noticed that Hinata had stopped making notes and that her hands were shaking.

"What's wrong?" Ino whispered although she had a pretty good idea

"N-nothing, it's just that I'm a b-bit nervous" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry, you're not alone, I'll be there too" Ino said

"Thank you" she said, and Hinata did feel a lot better, Ino was going to be there, Hinata wouldn't be alone, Ino did say something about a guy asking her, and that she'd said yes out of pity (although Hinata was sure Ino was ecstatic that he asked her) But Hinata didn't know him though. He was in another class.

"Yes! Finally weekend" Ino cheered and walked down to the car that was waiting to pick Hinata and her up.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-dona, Yamanaka-san"

"Hi Miyuki-san" Hinata replied and sat down.

After they waited a while (Ino was wondering why they were waiting) Neji arrived, with a girl"

"Hello Hinata-sama, Yamanaka-san" Neji greeted and the girl Neji had taken along said:

"Hey I'm Tenten"

The ride home was a bit silent Neji was staring at the street; the girl named Tenten was stealing glances of Neji and observed the other two girls. Ino was playing with her hair, and Hinata was looking out of the window.

When they arrived home Hinata and Ino went up to Hinata's room.

"Ino-chan?" Hinata asked

"Yes?" Ino replied

"I have another dress; the one we bought was torn"

"Oh" Ino said but quickly put herself together "Let me see the new dress"

Hinata showed it, and Ino was blown away.

"Oh this is great! You look lovely in it, oh and I've got a great idea for the make-up and your hair, great!" Ino yelled out in excitement, and quickly opened her bag, first she got out a neatly folded outfit. It was a red dress with white brushed over it. And then Ino got a big bag filled with make-up. She got out two facial masks, and gave Hinata something to put her hair together. And then they relaxed.

Gaara on the other hand wasn't relaxing at all. He finally knew how to dance but Temari was late bringing him his outfit and he hated that Izumi-sensei wouldn't let him miss his session, so he'd be late for the dance. But Gaara was drawing to distract himself and it was helping a bit, it was a drawing of Hinata in the rain. He loved drawing her; he probably had over fifty drawings of her. But when he finished Temari still hadn't arrived. And Gaara decided to take a shower and so he did.

Meanwhile Ino started to curl Hinata's hair.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Ino said, when Hinata looked in the mirror and half of her hair was standing up "I thought it could use a little badness, so I'll won't curl all of your hair but just half, that way you're hair will have more bounce and more volume"

Hinata nodded and Ino sang while she took care of Hinata's hair.

Gaara was doing his hair before the mirror, he tried to get it down but unfortunately for him his hair was just as uncontrollable as his character. But at least Temari had called to say that she was on her way.

Hinata and Ino where eating with Hiashi, Neji and Tenten. The silence was slightly painful. But it was better then what happened while Gaara was there. After dinner Ino and Hinata went back upstairs to do their make up.

"Ino? Shouldn't you get ready" Hinata asked timidly.

"I can do it in fifteen minutes, just before we leave, don't worry about me" she said and put black eyeliner on Hinata's eyes.

Gaara now was now dressed, he had done his hair and had a present for Hinata in his pocket, now the only thing left to do was his session. Gaara walked past Sasuke's room where he heard a girl tell him that they should go to the dance. Gaara quickened his pace and sat down in his chair, and glared at Inumi-sensei.

Ino and Hinata were now dressed. Ino's dress looked great. It looked like someone roughly painted white strokes on her red dress, her lips were pink and she wore red pumps. Hinata's hair was indeed great and bouncy, Hinata liked the look of it, and it wasn't at all the 80's haircut she thought it would be when Ino told her about curls. Hinata's eyes were dark and her lips shiny. After she waved goodbye to her father she, Neji, Ino and Tenten went on their way.

When they arrived most people were already there, Neji and Tenten quickly left to dance and Ino suggested that she and Hinata should get some drinks. When Hinata asked where her date was Ino replied "He'll find me on his own" and indeed after they'd gotten their drinks a handsome young man touched Ino's shoulder.

"Shikamaru, this is Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata this is Nara Shikamaru" Ino said and hugged Shikamaru. Hinata felt a bit left out with Ino and Shikamaru holding hands and looked at the dancers. Is that Sasuke? Dancing with Sakura-san? Hinata thought. And Sasuke suddenly looked at her, left Sakura standing in the middle of the dance floor and walked towards Hinata

"Hello Hinata-chan" Hinata felt uncomfortable at how he acted as if they knew each other.

"H-hi Sasuke-san" she replied.

"Isn't Sabaku with you?" he asked with an awful smirk on his face.

"H-He'll come later"

"In that case, can I maybe accompany you on the dance floor" he said still with this slimy voice

"Sasuke-kun!! Weren't we dancing?" Sakura said annoyed and pulled on his jacket.

"Whatever" Sasuke said and turns to Hinata.

"What do you say Hyuuga-chan?"

Hinata was feeling very vulnerable, she didn't want to seem bad mannered, but she didn't like Sasuke much, and what if Gaara saw them dance? How was she supposed to handle this.

Lost in deep thought Hinata didn't notice someone standing behind her and answering for her.

"Sorry Uchiha, she's with me" Gaara's low and intimidating voice said.

Sasuke didn't know how to react and quickly turned to Sakura who had already opened her mouth to say something, Sasuke quickly kissed her. Sakura tried to push him away, but decided it was worth it, and pulled Sasuke away from the group.

"Ino-chan, this is Gaara" Hinata said

"Yamanaka Ino" Ino said and shook Gaara hand

"Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said and nodded.

Gaara pulled Hinata closer and whispered "You look amazing" Hinata went bright red and replied "so do you" her red lips quickly met his and he said softly

"I bought you something" and he slipped the present to her, she opened it, and saw a silver bracelet, Hinata's eyes almost teared up when he saw it, she kissed Gaara again and he grabbed her waist and said.

"Ready to dance?"

A/N That was it! Did you like it? I hope so, thanks a lot for the reviews, and please review again! I'll update as soon as time lets me!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I'm sorry for the wait, please enjoy it! This takes place at the end of the Dance:

"Hinata?" Gaara asks.

"Yes?" she answers quietly, looking into Gaara's face

"I had a nice night"

They were standing outside, the party was almost over and the full moon was shining down on them.

Gaara's head slowly moved towards Hinata's, but she stopped him when she could feel the heat from his body.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked worried.

"This is just perfect, the stars, the moon the entire night has been lovely, but there is just one thing that bothers me" Hinata said; looking at Gaara's neatly combed hair, and her hands went up and her soft fingers ruffled up his hair.

"I worked hard on that" Gaara said slightly offended

"And it looked amazing, but it is just not you" Hinata mused and she kissed his forehead "Everything is perfect" she whispered before her pale lips met his. Her hands clung around his neck, while his were on her lower back.

Hinata giggled when Gaara kissed her neck "You are coming by tomorrow, right?" he whispered, his lips almost touching her ear.

"I'll think about it" she teased

"Mean, too mean, you should be punished" Gaara replied playfully, softly biting her neck.

"I've changed my mind" Hinata said, her skin slightly pink.

"I'll be waiting for you" Gaara said stopped kissing her.

"We have to go home now, right?" Hinata wondered.

"Yes, we have to Hinata-sama, the car is already waiting.

They got in and as Tenten and Gaara were being brought home Ino was describing her entire evening, how cool the guy was and that they were going to go on a date Friday, but Hinata barely listened to her, she was thinking of her own knight in shining armour. She had never imagined a relationship so intense, it was almost like she could feel what he felt.

Gaara sat at home and checked his phone, apparently there was a message.

"Gaara? This is Inumi, I need to speak to you tomorrow at twelve, and I have got good news. I hope your evening was a success"

"Good news eh, I wonder what it is" Gaara said, then took his medicine and went to bed.

After Gaara woke, ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth and put his clothes on, it was already 11.55, and he went on his way to see his psychiatrist.

"Konichiwa" Gaara mumbled when he opened the door to Inumi's office.

"Good day to you too Gaara. You seem well"

"Thank you" Gaara replied; suspiciously, never trust a psychiatrist was his opinion.

"Did last night go well?"

"Yes, but you said that there was good news"

"Curious fella aren't you"

Gaara looked at Inumi; he was too happy, way too happy.

"I have been you psychiatrist for a long time now, and I've been seeing how your attitude has been improving since you met Hinata. And I had a meeting with my superiors and we have decided to move you. The police won't be tracking you anymore and you don't have to visit a psychiatrist 4 times a week anymore, we think 1 hour a week will do. You will be moved to another apartment it will still be in this neighbourhood, so you can stay close to Hinata-chan"

"Wait, I can leave this place?" Gaara asked unable to believe the incredible news.

"Yes, you should start packing today, because tomorrow the truck will arrive and you have to move"

"I've only got one day?"

"You should pack yes; maybe call someone to help you. Have you got any more questions?"

"No" and Gaara left the room after Inumi and he talked about various options.

Later Gaara stumbled back into his room with his arms full of boxes.

He put them down in the middle of his room and started putting his books into one of the boxes.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Hinata" Gaara said pleased when he opened the door. His girl was wearing white sneakers, dark jeans and a red shirt. He loved seeing her in red, after all it was his favourite colour, and it made her look amazing, her white features brought out perfectly. He couldn't believe that she was his… and he was about to tell her the amazing news, the brilliant news, the news that was going to bring them closer. He wasn't a creep anymore, and all thanks to her. He was going to pay her all back, being the best boyfriend a girl can have, being there, and protecting her and most of all, loving her.

"I've brought lunch" she said holding up a paper bag. Trying to get Gaara's attention, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hinata, I've got great news" Gaara said when he snapped out of his daydreaming and practically dragged her inside.

"What is it?" she said amused, it was rare to see Gaara this happy.

"I'm moving! I can leave this place, I am officially not crazy anymore! Tomorrow I'll enter my new residence, and guess what? It's just two blocs from your house" Gaara said and smiled when he saw her face move from curious to extremely happy.

"I'm so happy for you" she hugged him and Gaara closed his eyes feeling her body pressing against his, it was like this moment in time would never stop, like the entire universe stopped for them.

"I've got so many memories in this place, it's hard to believe that after tomorrow, I'll never be here anymore" Hinata said, in her usual soft sweet voice. She was lying on Gaara's lap, while he was stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"I've had some terrible times here, it's good to start over again, finally being who I ought to be" he said, more to himself then anyone else.

"But you also had good times didn't you? I remember the first time we met, I was so nervous. All the girls told me not to enter this room, but I did. I'm so glad I did. You were still in your wheelchair, remember?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I walked out of my chair, and we danced-"

"Just to be interrupted by my father" Hinata giggled.

Gaara smiled when he saw her laugh.

"And Temari and Kankuro visited you a lot. Have you told them that you're moving yet?"

"No" Gaara said.

Now it was Hinata's time to smile, she loved the fact that he never made excuses, things like that were simple like that.

"What?" Gaara asked when he saw her smile.

"Nothing" Hinata said teasingly and she moved her face closer to his. She looked in his eyes not noticing the slight blush that coloured his cheeks.

"Kiss me" she said, and they did.

"Oi, Get a room" Temari said jokingly.

The couple broke apart and looked up, to Temari who was smiling and looking stunning in a pair of tight skinnies and a black and white striped shirt. Kankuro was standing behind her, carrying something that looked like a big pile of folded boxes.

"We're here to help you move" Kankuro growled from behind the boxes.

Temari answered Gaara's unasked question "Your Sensei called us, he said something about you being to shy to call us for help, it's so cool you're moving, and closer to home too! I can't wait to design you're new apartment" Temari said.

Gaara wanted to protest about Temari butting into his home, but Hinata stopped him by saying "That would be so nice of you, you have great taste Temari-san, it would be nice if Gaara's house would look a bit less like a hospital room" they all laughed except Gaara, who until then always liked the way his house was, but on the other hand, Hinata would probably like a home with a bit more warmth to it. "Thank you Temari" he said when they stopped laughing.

"Well let's pack" Kankuro said. And that was what they did the entire afternoon; lucky for them Gaara didn't have that much stuff.

"I think that was the last thing" Temari said, after she closed the last box with white tape. The entire room was empty except for the boxes.

"But, how are we going to eat?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Take out!" Temari said and smiled.

"It gets even better" Kankuro said "It's on dad" he said as he showed the others a brown wallet that belonged to their father.

"I love the fact my little brother is such a mischievous rat" Temari said, and roughed up Kankuro's already messy hair.

She opened her cell and ordered an entire feast. They had a great time. Hinata liked hanging out with Temari and Kankuro; she had thought it so strange that Gaara had two older siblings. And in the beginning she thought they didn't look alike at all, but after getting to know them better and better. She also liked the way how they really looked like siblings, knowing each other so well that you really didn't need to say everything. She also loved the way Gaara acted around them, that he really is the little brother, she thought it was so cute.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked, later that evening, after Temari and Kankuro had left as Gaara was walking Hinata home.

"Hn?"

"I thought, that maybe, only if you wanted to of course, maybe you could enter school, you know, my school…." She looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Hn"

"I mean, summer vacation almost starts and you can sign up for next year if you take an entrance exam, and I thought it might be good if you—"

"If I officially finish school, so I can get a good job right?" Gaara says.

"I d-didn't m-mean it t-that way" Hinata stuttered.

"No, you didn't. But it is true" Gaara said, and pulled Hinata closer showing that he wasn't mad.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed in your school" he continued, "but I'll definitely look into finishing my education"

"Okay" Hinata said, and she snuggled into his arm, which he'd put around her shoulders.

"I'm real curious to see you're next home"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 4 o'clock, the people who are moving my stuff should be finished putting the boxes in the new apartment by then"

"We'll see it together for the first time, that's real sweet" she said and kissed him swiftly on his forehead.

"I love you" Gaara whispered in her ear. She kissed him again "I love you too" and walked to her home.

The next morning after Gaara had been agitated because of the very annoying workers, but it was finally over, the last box was put in the wagon, and they were riding towards his new home, in two hours he could start over again. It wasn't like he was completely rid of his old life, he still needed to visit a psychiatrist, and the building would have several people with problems, but it was a step.

After he was done with the loading he took his last shower in the house, to cool down a bit.

'Goodbye house, I'm glad I'll never get to see you again' he thought and closed the door with the cursed number 17 on it.

After a long walk he rang Hinata's doorbell and she opened.

"Hi" she said with a sweet tone, she was looking forward to seeing Gaara's new home.

"Hey" Gaara said when she stood next to him.

And after a 5 minute walk in which Hinata told Gaara about the fact that Neji had finished his school exams with all straight A's.

"Here we are" Gaara said, when they stood before a building.

"Look you already have got you're name beside you're doorbell" Hinata said, when she pointed her finger to the bell.

Gaara smiled, and entered the building.

They stood before the door, the door with the number on it, number 17.

"Look it has the same number as you're old home" Hinata said,

"Great" Gaara said without meaning it.

That number was going to follow him the rest of his life…

The END

A/N

That was it! I was having some problems finishing it, I'm sorry it took such a long time! I hope you've enjoyed the story! Thank so much everyone! for supporting my story!

love


End file.
